I Am Machine
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: "Sometimes the best things come out of terrible things that happen. Maybe God just has something great planned for you." "Like what?" "That you have to find out on your own." And that is what happens when Jack's path is set to his destiny after a tragedy strikes him down. *Prime/MCU timeline*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new story! I just recently deleted one because a) lack of interest, and b) it wasn't really going anywhere like I had hoped it would. So I decided to boot it out and just start from scratch somewhere else. (Also, this story was inspired by TheSealer's Transformers: TechnoEarth.) You'll see what I was inspired by.**

 **Now, let's get on with the show, shall we?**

 **Chapter One**

An inhuman scream had broken through the base. Arcee was the first one to jump off of her berth and run out of her quarters to the command center. She approached the human area as a familiar teen shot up, mouth gaped open and eyes bloodshot and wide. He was gasping for air, panting, trying to keep his heartbeat steady. Arcee gently ran a digit up his spine, the boy tensing and turning to her.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I-no." He pulled his legs up to his chest, shivering and trembling from the nightmare he had experienced. Arcee deepened the rubbing, letting him know that everything was okay. "It's alright. Everything's okay."

"Except for mom," he growled.

Arcee was about to ask what he meant before it hit her like a sack of rocks.

His mother had died last week at Airachnid's hands.

A heavy weight seemed to fall onto her shoulders, making her knees feel weak, and her mind tried hard not to bring up her corpse. Maybe that was what he was dreaming about. Some part of her felt guilty for what happened, but part of her told her that she didn't know this would happen, that it wasn't entirely her fault.

Yet it felt like it was.

"But…thanks anyways." Jack peeked at her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay," she told him. "We do this all the time when we're angry or upset."

"No, it's not." Jack shook his head. "I never should have snapped like that. It wasn't fair. I just need time to take it all in. It hurts, though, that I lost her the same way…" He stopped as more tears started to build up. He furiously started to wipe them away.

"Whatever did happen to him? Your dad, I mean?"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to not cry. The memories of his father came rushing back to him like a tsunami. His became sore and itchy. It always happened whenever he refused to cry.

"He…he passed away when I was eight," Jack answered. He looked around the room, as if checking to make sure no one else was there listening into their conversation. He shifted so he was facing her. "Um, he was on a business trip somewhere in Washington. They didn't know what happened to him, he just collapsed and died in the hospital." More tears dripped out of his eyes, but now he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Arcee said.

"It's okay," Jack whispered. "It took us weeks to recover from his death and to move on."

"But now that June is not around…" Arcee didn't know how to finish her sentence. Then she perked up. "But if it makes it any better, we were thinking of getting custody of you."

Jack gaped up at her. "A-are you guys serious? You're going to look out for me until I'm at age?"

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a _surprise_ , so don't let the others know that I told you this."

Jack had no idea what to think of it. The Autobots were going to get custody of him, and that could mean that he didn't have to go live with some relative that lived so far away. "I don't know what to say."

"It's alright. Listen, Bulkhead and I are going to scout an energon mine tomorrow in the Sabine forest. How would you and Miko like to tag along?"

Jack smiled. "I could use a moment to get into the outdoors more."

"That's my Jack." She patted his head. "Now, get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Jack's grin grew more before he settled down back on the couch, pulling blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams, Jack."

* * *

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert!" Miko whined. "But all I see is rock!"

"Relax, Miko," Jack said, waving a hand. "The show doesn't start for two hours."

The Asian girl's features darkened as she turned to him. "Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" she grounded out.

"Uh…" Jack started.

"Forever!" Miko shrieked, cutting him off. "And it's their only U.S. date."

Jack grinned. "That's a shock," he supplied. "I mean, besides the other punk rock fans at school, who doesn't love obscured Bulgarian shriek music?"

"Shut up," Miko growled as Bulkhead and Arcee walked out of the cave.

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped," Arcee said.

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested. "It's faint, but it's _definitely_ energon."

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, looking back at her companion in excitement.

"Doesn't make sense," Arcee muttered. "This operation's been abandoned four maybe five years? And Decepticons _never_ leave energon behind."

Miko jumped off the rock and ran into the cave.

"Uh, guys?" Jack asked.

The two Autobots looked down at him. Jack pointed to the cave. There was no trying to stop Miko. He'd just gotten used to it.

"Cool!" Miko yelled, running farther into the cave.

"She went in," Arcee sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Really?" Jack asked as he jumped down from the rocks. "Have you _met_ her?"

"Miko, get back here!" Bulkhead groaned.

"It would be kind of interesting to see the inside," Jack hinted, looking innocently up at Arcee. "You know if it were…"

"Safe?" Arcee said. "A stripped mine is structurally unstable, Jack."

"Pwease?" Jack begged, giving her his best puppy pout.

"Just…don't tell Optimus," she finally said.

Jack smiled and pumped his fist as he followed Arcee in.

"This place is awesome," Jack breathed as he looked up at the glittering pillars of stone.

Arcee froze, holding a servo up to her comlink.

"Bulkhead? Scrap," she cursed. "The mineral composition is causing too much interference."

"Hey, I hear voices," Jack said. "Maybe it's Bulkhead and Miko." The only way they would find out was the follow the voices. And that was what they did.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," a gravelly voice growled. "So you shall simply cease to be!"

The duo froze as they came to the entrance. Jack peered inside and saw Megatron pointing his blaster at Starscream's helm.

"He's going to kill him!" Jack whispered in horror.

Megatron looked up at the group, a moment of silence passed. Then he began shooting at them. Arcee dove forwards, knocking Jack out of the way.

"Stay down!" she yelled.

Megatron shot at the pillar they were hiding behind mercilessly.

The shots ceased for a moment.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared. "You _dare_ abandon me?"

A blast shook the cavern. Arcee shot at the warlord. He turned around, trying to shoot at her again. But Arcee kept at him forcing his blasts to angle upwards and into the unstable ceiling.

Suddenly, the cavern began to rumble, shaking violently. Arcee stumbled, looking back at Jack, who was trying to get to safety. One of the spires cracked off from the ceiling, burying Megatron beneath it. Cracks began to form in the ground, and they snaked towards Arcee.

"Scrap!" Arcee hissed as she backed up. Before she could do anything, the ground beneath her gave in.

Jack didn't have the time to respond as the Earth swallowed him up.

* * *

Jack awoke, blearily blinking his eyes. He couldn't move. He was stuck. Jack started panicking, struggling to free himself. The rocks shattered and the boy was free.

"Arcee?" he called out. "Bulkhead? Miko?"

Nothing but echoes came back, mocking him.

Jack coughed and grunted as he pushed off some of the rocks that had fallen on top of him and stood in the dark cavern. He looked over himself and found that he was absolutely fine. There wasn't a single bruise or scratch on him. Convincing himself that he just gotten lucky, Jack looked around him, in hopes that Arcee would be nearby.

"Arcee! ARCEE! Oh, scrap," he muttered as he moved to look for her. He continued to call out for Arcee and the others as he climbed over the rocks before he lucked out. Jack smiled as he spotted a drill-like machine that was obviously of Cybertronian origin. "Well that could come in handy."

He climbed up onto the control panel and stared at it for a second before he read the controls and turned on the machine. He smiled in victory as it started to hum, but his triumph faded as he realized he'd just read Cybertronian writing. _I just got lucky…again…_

Jack shook his head and turned his attention to the matter at hand. He had to find the others before Megatron or Starscream did. He pushed the lever forward and looked over the drill.

"Roll out."

A moment later the drill hit a barrier of rock. There seemed to be something underneath there. A few seconds later, a clean clear hole defaced the barrier. Jack smiled as he pulled the drill back and to the side, eager to see his friends. When the dust settled, the smile melted off his face. Because, the face Jack saw in the rocks was none other than Megatron's.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question?" he asked the boy.

Jack's blue eyes glinted uncertainly as he backed up slowly.

"If that _is_ the case," he continued, "you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than right now."

Jack looked appalled at the idea of killing him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory, seize the day. Optimus would," Megatron said.

"No he wouldn't, not like this," Jack said and Megatron felt his triumph slip away. As he watched the child move to the control panel and start to drive away, he thought about the different ways he could use this boy to his advantage.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus, the day I rip out his spark!" he shouted after the disappearing human. He looked at the hole that human had made and with his free hand, began to tear away at the walls.

Jack had left Megatron behind him not even half an hour ago and yet his mind only seemed to be stuck on what the Decepticon had said. Should he of just finished him off, right then and there? He didn't think he could have, even if he wanted to. If it had been Airachnid in there instead…

A loud boom rattled the drill, jolting him out of his thoughts. Jack stopped it for a moment and looked around.

"That's it, Autobot!" an almost high pitched voice screeched. "I will…"

"You'll what?" a deeper voice snapped. "You'll make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us?!"

"That sounds like Bulkhead," Jack said aloud as he started the drill again.

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Yes," Starscream purred. "Run Miko, I'd love to see you try. Really I _would_."

Jack growled, ramming the drill's point into the wall. "That's it!"

Miko was like a sister to him. Annoying at times, yes. But she was _his_ little sister. The drill bit into the chamber behind the wall, catching Starscream in the side. Jack stopped the drill and looked at Bulkhead.

"Jack!" the green mech grunted. "Get Miko out of here! NOW!"

Jack hopped down and held out his hand to Miko. "Come on, come on!"

Miko looked painfully at her guardian and then back to Phyla.

"Run Miko!" Bulkhead shouted as the ceiling began to cave again.

Miko reached up for Jack's hand and he pulled her up, seeing tears in her amber eyes.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko wailed.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as he backed the drill out. "I wish there was something I could do."

Jack drove through another wall. Miko had climbed up next to him, unusually silent.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Miko finally asked.

"You guys and I just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack said.

"Megatron's down here too?" Miko panicked.

As the drill moved forward the silhouette of a Cybertronian stood in their path and in the darkness, Jack couldn't tell who it was. As the being moved closer, he felt his chest flutter as he recognized who it was.

"Arcee!" he shouted.

"I'm glad you three are alive," Arcee said. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Starscream has him trapped in the next cavern," Jack explained.

"You can save him, right?" Miko begged in desperation.

"Or die trying," Arcee promised, heading to the cavern they just left. "You two wait here," she ordered.

"No problem," Jack sighed.

She gave a wave and disappeared to go help Bulkhead. Jack looked over at Miko and the two shared a relieved smile. They were going to be okay.

* * *

Nexus Prime and the rest of his brethren nearly were surprised, yet proud of the boy for his decision. They had all been watching Optimus for as long as they could remember, but lately they had been focused on the boy from the small pool they had in their possession. It had been sad, though, that his mother had died days ago. The poor woman was fair and just. How could she have died so soon?

"I have seen the images of his sire," a voice said. "He does look like him."

They looked up to find a brilliant white mech emerge from thin air.

"Prima," Vector Prime returned the greeting. "Good to see you."

The first Prime smiled and came closer. "What is his name?"

"Jackson," Nexus answered. "That is his name."

Prima smiled as he watched the three odd beings gather with the Autobots. "I suppose you have requested me here because of what happened at Kaon."

"You've heard too, huh?" Amalgamous said.

Prima gave him a suspicious look. "Is there anything else I should _know_ about?"

Alchemist Prime commanded the pool to disappear before closing they turned to him and then said, "This is between us only. Do not tell anyone else. A message was given to me from a neutral. Thank the stars above no one else has gotten it or war would have started across the galaxy. The message was graphic and disgusting to read. I only suspect that the mad titan himself was behind it."

"Alchemist, you cannot possibly mean..." Onyx left that question hanging in the air. "Brethren, we cannot just stand by."

"No, we can't," Vector agreed. "But we must hang on to this for a little while longer. Which is why we must confront the boy for this matter."

There was a brief moment of silence. One could hear a cricket chirp.

"I suppose that means we'll just have to improvise from there," Micronus finally said.

"There is no way I want him or any of the others to attract attention from anyone or anything until we get everything situated. This is larger than what we have ever imagined. However, if I'm correct and if we can just find what we can to testify anything against him, we can send this to the inferno and back," Prima said.

At that moment, the doors banged open and darkness invaded upon the speakers. The crew shielded their faces as Prima's light brightened, combating the darkness. The darkness solidified to form a tall, shaded figure with glowing red optics. Micronus yelped and ducked behind Onyx.

"What are you doing here?" Vector asked calmly.

"You," the shrouded figure growled. "You are interfering with my plans."

Alchemist's optics darkened.

"Your so called plans, Liege Maximo," said Nexus, "are set to destroy an entire race of sentient beings."

"That are no better than we are," Liege Maximo smirked.

"Nevertheless, we will defend them," Prima answered.

"You will fight, brethren," Liege Maximo growled. "And you will _lose_. Humanity is meant to be ruled, and I shall do just that!"

And just like that, the enemy was gone.

"Wait," Micronus started. "I have an idea."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, lad," Alchemist spoke. "Let us hear it."

"The prophecy of the dark one, it is nearing us," Micronus said. "Optimus is the only Prime living today in reality, and he would use the Matrix to foil the prophecy."

"What are you getting at?" Vector asked.

There was a moment of silence before they pieced it together, then came the protests.

"You are suggesting that if he chooses the boy to carry the key that we should confront him and do it just like that?" Onyx growled in disapproval.

"Are you mad, brother?" Alchemist agreed.

"That's _crazy_!" Amalgamous shouted.

"Silence!" When it was settled, Prima turned to Micronus. "Are you wishing that we will create the first human Prime out of the boy?"

"If it is what it takes," Micronus nodded.

"Very well then," Prima sighed, shocking his fellow brothers. "We shall have to test him first to see if he has what it takes to be a Prime first. Nexus will do just that."

"Me?" Nexus' optics flickered in surprise.

"You are the only one that can help carry out these tests on the boy," Prima nodded. "They should not be hard for you to do, will it?"

Nexus shook his head. "N-no brother. They shouldn't."

Vector Prime closed an optic. This was going to be an encounter that he wasn't looking forward to.

Onyx walked away, stopping when he was next to Prima. "I hope you know what you are doing, brother."

Prima kept his composure stoic, but he was a bit worried.

"Brother?"

"I am more concerned about what future wait on Earth if Optimus does not succeed into defeating Unicron," Prima owned up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who do you think you are, leaving us just like that?!" Miko practically shouted as Jack jumped from where he was seated on the couch. The girl's sudden outburst caught the attention of the others in the room.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack asked almost innocently.

"Yo, Jack-O!" Miko spat out. "Do I have the word stupid written on my forehead? Well, do I? I heard from a little bird that you're leaving us!"

"What?" Ratchet exclaimed, turning to the boy.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily in irritation. He looked over at the room and cringed inwardly when he found that everyone was staring at him.

"Miko, you know I have to go," Jack said. "As much as I don't want to leave, even you should know that it's the law."

"It's a _stupid_ law!" Miko yelled. "Your mom died, so what? Why can't you live here with the Bots? You're like a big frickin brother to me, and I am not going to let some jerk in a suit and tie take you from us!" Tears were coming hot from her eyes and she ran out of the room. Everyone one taller than ten feet looked to Jack for an explanation. The boy gulped and explained what happens to a kid after they lose their parents.

The Autobots, though silent, were clearly showing signs that they, too, were against the idea of Jack leaving. Bulkhead went after Miko. Bumblebee was trying to comfort Raf, who was on the verge of crying as well. Optimus had his optics closed, trying to control his emotions. Ratchet and Arcee were taking it worse. They were practically yelling at him, but those words were directly meant for Fowler.

"Guys, stop!" Jack yelled. "Just stop. Look, I'm not happy about leaving either, but it's just how it is. Plus, it's not like I'll never see you again. We'll still keep in touch." Even if it were true, the Autobots still disagreed.

"That's it? After all the things you've been through with us, you just want us to forget about you?" Arcee refused to believe that Jack was okay with this. And even he knew that it wasn't fair.

"Arcee, its fine," Jack said. "Besides the foster home is expecting me by next week. I'm sure we'll figure something out to communicate."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and he started to warble a few stray words at him.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet gasped, turning to him. "Watch your language."

Jack turned away from them. He didn't want to go, he really didn't. He had thought they would win gaining custody of the boy. It did not work out so easily. Now he had to go live somewhere with people he did not know and be in a place so foreign to the boy. And he didn't want to admit how it felt to him. So much had happened, like how they almost lost Bulkhead to some information on synthetic energon and how Ratchet went nuts from taking large doses of it. It was scary, and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

"I have to go home…" Raf said.

It suddenly hit him that this may be the last time he saw both Raf and Miko for a while. He let out a shaky sigh and forced himself to be strong, if not for himself then for Raf and Miko. He waited until Bulkhead came back with the punk girl before he hugged them both good-bye.

* * *

"I still do not understand why Micronus and Prima agree to this," Onyx said bitterly. "That boy is too young, even in _Cybertronian_ standards."

"It is not really up to all of us to see what happens," Vector said.

"Aye, but what reason do they have for him?" Alchemist asked. "You heard Liege Maximo. You see what he can do."

Amalgamous watched them argue about Prima's decision. He was usually the one to crack a joke at this point, but the situation was so dire that he decided to not get himself clobbered by his brethren. If only Solus was here. She would have known what to do.

"Who could be worse, Megatronus or Liege Maximo?" he blurts out, covering his mouth.

The rest stopped and glared at him. He said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was just curious."

"Do you have anything better to say?" Nexus asked.

"No," Amalgamous drawled nervously.

"Then shut it!"

* * *

Raf had gone off racing with Bumblebee and the other Autobots, excluding Ratchet, had gone on a recovery mission, so Jack and Miko pretty had the Base to themselves…which basically meant another round of video game race car.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Miko shouted, elbowing the boy.

"Come on," Jack growled playfully. "I thought you're better than this!"

"Oh, you think you are better than me?" Miko sneered.

Jack's car past Miko's and went over the finish line.

"Yes!" Jack shouted in triumph. "In your face!"

 _"Ratchet!"_ Optimus growled over the noise. _"Bridge us back now!"_

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Must have an Autobot down," Ratchet said, starting up the groundbridge.

Two figures came slowly through the tunnel, Arcee and Bumblebee. Jack's guardian cradled something in her servos and his heart clenched when he saw what it was.

Or rather who.

"Raf…" Jack started.

"No!" Miko shouted.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded.

"Megatron," Arcee growled.

"Quickly!" Ratchet ordered. "Into my laboratory!"

They hooked Raf's little body up to a heart monitor, Bumblebee looked like he was fighting tears, Jack stood by Raf's side.

He gently placed a hand on Raf's tiny chest. The boy's face was growing paler by the minute and shadows started appearing under his closed eyes.

"Rafael is not responding," Ratchet growled, "We must run diagnostics on his assemblage…vitals…statistics…Agh! My tools! They're all wrong!" He threw them clanging into the other side of the base. Bumblebee gave a despairing wail, his servos clenching.

"I might be able to help him," Jack said, wishing his mom was still alive right now.

"Do you even know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet yelled.

"Do _you_ know anything about the human body?" Jack shouted, glaring at Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics widened for a second before he looked away.

"Hurry!" Miko wailed, not wanting to watch her young friend die.

"And the weak will perish," Ratchet whispered. "Be strong Rafael,"

Jack began to check Raf's pulse right as Ratchet finished scanning the boy.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper extent of treatment—" he started.

"If we don't get this boy stabilized now he will not be able to leave this table alive!" Jack snarled. "Do you understand me!" It was quiet for another moment and Jack looked up. Seeing the troubled look on Ratchet's face was enough to calm him down. "We can do this Ratchet, I know we can," he said encouragingly.

The scout shrieked a wordless rant, slamming his fist into one of the support beams, making everyone jump. Arcee shoved him to the wall.

"'Bee, listen," she snapped. "You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner…harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in _check_."

The mute scout lifted his helm and gazed mournfully at his charge, putting a servo on his helm.

" _Ratchet, how is Rafael?_ " Jack froze for a second as he heard Optimus's voice coming from Ratchet's comlink.

"It is too soon to know," the medic replied.

" _He's in good hands._ "

"Not mine Optimus, curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine."

" _Pull yourself together old friend, Rafael needs you,_ " Optimus said strongly.

"And I have grown to need him."

" _Lock onto my coordinates and activate the groundbridge._ " Ratchet moved to the terminal, doing as directed. Jack shot a glance upwards as he heard only one set of footsteps enter the base, seeing that just Bulkhead was coming through.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he helped Bulkhead lower down a giant piece of equipment.

"Boss Bot said he had to settle things with Megatron, once and for all," the Wrecker answered.

"There's something not right with whatever is infecting Raf," Jack spoke.

"Indeed. The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot are can be devastating enough, but this is a human… I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this?" Ratchet said in surprise. "Rafael's been infected with dark energon."

The silo went silent.

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast the only possible way I know," Ratchet said, grabbing a vial. "I need energon!"

"Wait," Miko said. "I thought you said energon was bad to humans."

"Under normal circumstances quite," Ratchet replied. "But I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it, head on."

Bumblebee gave a soft whirring chirp and held out his arm. Ratchet took the sample. Suddenly they heard a noise from the heart monitor.

"Ratchet, he's crashing!" Jack shouted as Raf's heart rate fell.

"Get him inside the inside the healing tank, now." Jack did as instruct and gave a thumbs up to Ratchet as he cleared the area. Ratchet began the infusion; the process creating such a powerful light that Jack was forced to look away for a few seconds. As soon as the tank opened, he rushed to Raf's side, checking the boy.

"He's stabilizing," he alerted the others, noticing that Raf was slowly waking up.

"Bee," Raf said weakly, offering a small smile for his guardian. It was only when Miko reached forward to hug Raf that Jack allowed himself to relax.

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee asked suddenly, pulling Jack's attention away from Raf.

"I didn't have a choice," Bulkhead defended.

"It could be a trap." Ratchet said as he worked on the terminal. "We need to get a fix on his location." Minutes passed in silence, not even Miko said anything. "I've locked onto Optimus's signal, wait…how is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now!" Ratchet barked.

"What's going on?" Raf started, once again trying to sit up.

"Optimus is in trouble," Jack replied, watching the Autobots race through the groundbridge.

"But…" The young boy cut off as the bridge fired up. Ratchet and Bulkhead came in supporting a very weak Prime.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet said. "From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked.

"A volcano full," Arcee confirmed.

"The question is: how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, the question is: what?" Ratchet corrected. "As in _what_ in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth."

"The Cons killed a Unicorn?" Miko asked, confused.

It wasn't a funny situation, but the looks on the Bots' faceplates were priceless.

"White horse with a horn on its head prances, around all sparkly?" she asked, acting it out.

 _"_ Uni _cron_ ," Ratchet corrected. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it."

 _"Prime do you copy?"_ they heard Fowler's voice.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said, sadly.

 _"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches,"_ Fowler said.

"We know about the volcano," Optimus replied.

 _"And the quakes?"_ Fowler asked. _"Seven major tremors of the exact same magnitude at the_ _exact_ _same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates."_

His image switched to another screen as a 3D image of Earth popped up on screen, showing the epicenters of the quakes.

 _"In theory unrelated…"_ Fowler started. _"If they hadn't happened…"_

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished gravely.

 _"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert,"_ the news reporter said. _"Meanwhile electro-magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder, why now? And what next?"_

 _"Don't tell me your Cons have built a weather machine!"_ Fowler groaned.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely," Ratchet snorted.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus said.

"Hold on, if the weather is affecting us global…" Jack said, beginning to panic.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Miko asked.

"Well, it is a missile silo," Ratchet snorted.

 _"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency,"_ the news reporter said.

"Global?" June asked.

 _"And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment."_

The elevator doors opened and Fowler walked out.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler demanded. "And you better not blow smoke up my—"

"Not in front of the kids," Jack berated.

"We have learned this, as of the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core in fact," Ratchet explained showing an outline of the planet and a flashing red center.

"Quakes don't start there," Fowler scoffed. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet then suddenly stopped as he stared at the waves on screen "By the Allspark!"

Everyone knew that it's bad when he starts in with that.

"If I convert these data points to audio files…" he started, messing with the console.

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet ordered.

A loud thudding sound entered everyone's ears.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat," Jack whispered.

"How is that possible?" Raf breathed. "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump except…" He sat bolt upright from his position on the gurney. "The blood of Unicron."

"Hold on," Miko spoke. "You mean something's living down there, inside our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested," Optimus said softly. "But, of dark energon,"

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold," Ratchet said.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold," Optimus said.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" Jack muttered.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus said. "Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction.

"For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives!" Fowler suggested, eagerly.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that earth became Unicron's home," Optimus corrected. "But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee said.

"Okay well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and _kapow_! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko asked, mimicking the explosion.

Everyone went silent.

"You don't know, do you?" Jack asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," Optimus said. "Nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

* * *

"So, have you summoned me here so you can confess your weak nature?" Liege Maximo's personality sent Onyx and Alchemist reeling in fury. Nexus, Amalgamous, and Vector stood by coolly, even though they were wringing their wrists. Micronus didn't want to be present with the cunning Prime around. Only Prima was brave enough to confront him.

"It would depend, Liege Maximo," Prima spoke. "But it would seem that we have found our champion."

"What?" Liege Maximo roared. "Who is foolish enough to be worthy of the title?"

"No one, yet," Prima said, even if he said it with certainty. "But I am confident that he will accept it. If he does not, then you may prove us wrong, but we will not _stop_ until you are either locked up or are dead."

Liege Maximo turned away, his cloak swept behind him. "The dark part of Earth's history will come," he sneered. "And then the world will fall into despair. What is there that I have to lose to?"

"Them," Vector answered, pointing to the Autobots and humans in the pool.

Liege Maximo laughed. "You really think that a bunch of fleshlings and minors will stop me?"

"You know, in my experience," Amalgamous said as he came forward from behind Nexus Onyx, "every time someone like you imagines themselves more superior than someone else, they're usually _much less_."

Liege Maximo glared at Amalgamous, but Prima held up his hand. "We have spoken and given you our verdict. This conversation does not need to carry on. Am I understood?"

Liege Maximo's optics darkened. "Perfectly."

They bolted from their places when they heard a loud crash. They turned back to the pool to see the medic shaking at the terminal.

* * *

There was a loud crash. They heard Ratchet shouting at the screen. The teens looked around just in time to see Ratchet shaking the computer consol.

" _Ratchet?"_ Arcee's voice spoke.

"What is it? What happened?" Ratchet answered.

 _"_ I _happened_!" a familiar voice shouted.

 _"Megatron,"_ Bulkhead growled.

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet snarled.

 _"Don't be so sure."_ Arcee said. _"Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."_

 _"It is rather ironic considering our last encounter, if memory serves; you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark,"_ Megatron said.

 _"That option remains very much in play,"_ Optimus growled darkly.

 _"I would expect nothing less,"_ Megatron said. _"However, I have a proposal: join me in defeating our shared enemy_ — _Unicron the Chaos Bringer."_

"Ha! Absurd," Ratchet laughed unconvincingly. "Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

 _"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than_ himself _to rule this planet,"_ Optimus stated.

 _"You know me all too well, Optimus,"_ Megatron replied, a little too gleeful for Jack's taste.

 _"You lead an army of Cons, why come to us?"_ Bulkhead asked.

 _"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command—the power of a Prime,"_ Megatron said.

 _"Then I guess we don't need you,"_ Bulkhead said.

 _"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one to defeat Unicron, but_ _I remain the only one who can guide you to him,"_ Megatron argued. _"Unicron's lifeblood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances_ — _Autobot, Decepticon_ — _no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives,"_

Ratchet suddenly slammed his fist on the control panel. "The past _always_ matters!" he yelled.

 _"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon_ — _how long do you expect us to believe that will last?"_ Optimus questioned.

 _"Only as long as is mutually beneficial,"_ Megatron replied.

 _"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"_

 _"I will conquer this Earth…_ my _way,"_ the warlord replied darkly.

 _"Brutal honestly from a Decepticon?"_ Arcee asked, slightly incredulous.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is _still_ aligning with evil!" Ratchet roared.

 _"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?"_ Megatron sneered. _"Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste!_ _Unicron has yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating earth from the inside out, what we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world!"_

 _"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?"_ Arcee snapped.

 _"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule!"_ Megatron growled

 _"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth,"_ Bulkhead said. _"How are we supposed to get there, drive?"_

 _"There is only one way,"_ Optimus stated.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet nearly screamed, "Groundbridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being? Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will _debilitate_ you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has!"

 _"Yet another strong argument for soliciting_ — _my guidance,"_ the warlord said.

 _"You can provide Unicron's exact co-ordinates?"_ Optimus asked warily.

 _"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark,"_ Megatron stated. _"The_ very _heart of his darkness_!"

 _"Optimus,"_ Arcee started, _"even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"_

There was dead silence.

 _"With the Matrix of Leadership,"_ Optimus finally said.

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy," Ratchet said, shaking his helm. "The collective wisdom of the Primes."

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked. "I mean where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it," Ratchet explained. "He carries it within him."

 _"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago,"_ Megatron said. _"The very reason he now seeks to destroy_ you. _"_

 _"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis,"_ Optimus reasoned.

"Hold on, if everything goes right," Miko said, "Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Can't we siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not in the Earth's core, Jack," Raf said. "He _is_ the Earth's core."

"Rafael is correct," Ratchet said. "Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pull, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed, always has been and always will be."

 _"Ratchet, send a groundbridge,"_ Optimus said.

The groundbridge spun to life and the Autobots came through.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"If Megatron is going to guide us into Unicron," Optimus started, "we have no choice but to Bridge him to base so to be able to acquire these coordinates."

"What?" Miko gasped.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet protested, "but bringing Megatron here?"

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey," Optimus growled, through his teeth. "Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By groundbridging Megatron here," Optimus explained, "he will be unable to get a fix on our co-ordinates."

"Optimus?" Jack asked. "What's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy's released?"

"The power within the Matrix has not been previously utilized in this particular manner," Optimus said.

"But you have an idea, right?" Jack started.

Optimus didn't speak for a while. He turned back around to face the group. "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed," he said. "But you do."

"Well I don't know about human kind," Bulkhead started, "but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

Bee gave a chirp. Raf smiled.

"Megatron, we are sending transport." Optimus said, putting a servo to his communication linkage.

 _"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus,"_ Megatron called.

The groundbridge fired, and Ratchet shooed the humans all towards a hallway.

"You all need to hide now," he said.

"Well," Miko said, walking back towards the entrance of the hall as Ratchet turned away, "he didn't say we couldn't look around the corner."

"You're evil," Jack hissed. "Or crazy. I haven't figured it out quite yet."

"So, thisis where the magic happens," Megatron's voice said from outside the hallway. "Quaint."

Suddenly, a little human form ran out from the corner.

"Raf!" Jack cried, running after him with Miko behind.

Raf almost made it to the warlord.

"You," he hissed with a bitter rage.

Jack put his arm on Raf's shoulder to keep him from going any further. He glared up at Megatron, almost daring him to come forwards. Arcee stepped in between them and pointed her weapons at him.

"You're looking much better than the last we met little one, humans...resilient," Megatron muttered, like he was regretting not finishing Raf off.

"Come on, Raf," Jack finally said, through gritted teeth. "He isn't worth it."

Raf nearly vibrated with anger under Jack's hands. June came and took him, shooting a venomous glare at Megatron.

Jack also shot a glare in his direction. But he said nothing. The boy didn't trust himself to speak.

"You, boy," Megatron said.

Jack stopped.

"I never forget a face, even that of a human," the Warlord said.

Jack looked calmly at him, silently, and walked forwards towards June and Raf.

"If you double cross anyone here," Miko exclaimed stupidly, " _mine_ is the face you'll never forget."

"Miko!" Fowler exclaimed as he pulled her back.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "obtain the destination coordinates from our guest."

"Like that's the _nicest_ word he can think of," Jack scoffed as he followed the others out.

"Jack?"

The boy stopped and turned around to find the Prime before her, kneeling down.

"Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack answered.

Optimus pulled out a thin, elegant looking piece of metal. He gave a slight nod at it and it began to collapse in on itself so much that it became the right size for a human hand. Optimus handed it to Jack.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it.

"It is the key to the groundbridge power supply," Optimus muttered.

"Uh…okay," Jack stuttered. "But shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps," the Prime said. "But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device until I return."

"I won't let you down," Jack said. "Scout's honor."

Optimus gave a soft smile as he straightened upright.

"But you are coming back, right?" Jack said.

The Prime's face turned sad.

"You don't know what it'll do to you releasing the Matrix, do you?" Jack asked.

Optimus didn't reply.

"If you don't, just know we'll move heaven and earth until we find you," Jack said.

Optimus smiled once more before he turned and walked away.

Jack looked down at the key, there was something about it that was special, but he didn't know what. Jack shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

He didn't notice the soft blue light that throbbed from the key in his hand.

* * *

"Will you argue with that?" Vector snarled, glaring at their former ally.

" _This_ is your chosen champion?" Liege Maximo laughed. "He's nothing more than a being made of organic material."

"That may be," Prima said, "but even the smallest can be destined for greater things."

"You are obviously more naïve than I had expected," Liege Maximo sneered. "A mortal such as him, worthy to hold the key and be your chosen Prime? You make me laugh!"

Onyx and Alchemist took a step forward, but Prima stopped them. "Leave, Maximo. Now!"

Liege Maximo stumbled back from the outburst, but quickly composed himself. He turned and left.

"He has bearings…for a devious coward," Micronus growled.

"Guys, come here," Amalgamous said. "I think they're getting ready to fight."

* * *

The group walked out right as their guardians, Optimus, and Megatron started towards the now opened groundbridge.

"After you," Arcee growled.

"As you wish," Megatron said with an exaggerated bow.

Arcee followed, blasters activated, then Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus brought up the rear. The Prime stopped and turned to face the gathering once more. Then he joined the others.

The groundbridge closed. Jack made his way up to the TV area once again and turned on the news.

 _"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow,"_ the reporter said, _"Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which..."_

And there was a bunch of static.

"Guess he's off the air," Miko confirmed, turning off the TV.

"Hope he's okay," Raf said.

"That tears it!" Fowler yelled, storming towards the computers.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!" Fowler cried, throwing up his hands.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked, turning his blue-green gaze on the agent.

"Anything!" Fowler yelled. "Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet growled.

"Don't you mean Optimus _and_ Megatron?" Fowler retorted.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement Agent Fowler, myself included," Ratchet sighed, "But with Optimus and Megatron together again..."

"Whoa w-wait?" Jack asked. "Again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a Con?" Miko gasped.

"No, on either count," Ratchet said. "But there was a time, back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not…sworn enemies."

He looked at the kids.

"Do you recall when I mentioned Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asked. "Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records named—Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes—Megatronus.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand all Cybertronians be treated as equals! This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following. Soundwave chief among them.

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus and he became as a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long Megatron appeared before the High Council to purpose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age stood someone worthy of being a Prime! But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons.

"He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver Primus himself.

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core and now he's gonna it to Earth's Core?" Miko started.

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix for himself _this_ time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued," Ratchet snorted. "Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

There was a dying beep from the computer…and the Autobots' signals went offline.

"Communication links are down as expected, but we've lost their signal!" Ratchet said.

Raf's eyes went wide. "Doesn't that mean..." he asked, voice trembling.

"Usually," Ratchet said. "But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us..." Raf started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

Jack tapped the key absentmindedly on the railing, thinking about Miko's question.

Ratchet's super-advanced hearing picked up on it he turned around as if to tell someone to knock it off when he froze, staring in shock at the key.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, almost frightened.

Jack looked at the key right as it warmed in his hand. "Optimus. Honestly I don't know why he gave me the key to the groundbridge power supply."

"Jack," Ratchet said, slowly, "there is _no_ key to the groundbridge."

"But then what is it?" Jack asked.

"That is the Key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet confirmed softly.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," Ratchet said, clarifying.

Jack stared at the key, wide eyed. "I…I shouldn't have this," Jack said, holding it out to Ratchet, who backed away, shaking his helm.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," he said.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense. W-why?" Jack asked.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet said, softly.

* * *

"And he's our fourteenth Prime _how_?"

The tall bronze and gold Predacon Prime glowered at the minicon Prime across from him. Micronus had his optics fixated on the pool in a gaze hard and firm. Alchemist had been hiding in the depths of their realm with Nexus and Amalgamous nearby, watching the confrontation.

"Onyx, need I remind you that we have far more pressing issues at hand than dealing with a how much we need to worry about a champion."

"And need I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted a child to be the fourteenth in the first place. We cannot sacrifice a young life for our sakes. Something similar to this was the reason why Solus was murdered and Quintus mutilated by his own creations. The boy does not need to prove himself worthy simply through us to show that he is capable of greatness. There are other ways to do just that. What we – pardon me – _you_ have planned for him will force him into isolation."

Nexus backed away a bit. He only came forward just to put a hand on Amalgamous' shoulder as the latter was about to say something.

"What if Maximo is right?"

Micronus' frown deepened as he replied: "Liege Maximo should not be trusted. His influences and cunning nature is what helped tear us apart to begin with. You saw yourself millennia ago what happened between all of us."

Onyx instantly transformed, taking full advantage of his beast form to loom over the minicon. He growled at him, baring his sharp teeth. Amalgamous backed away until he disappeared into the mist. Nexus blinked at Onyx's sudden action. He had never seen the Predacon shift to his beast form, not since they fought Unicron so many years ago.

Micronus backed away a little from the Predacon. He wasn't normally intimidated by Onyx, but seeing him this annoyed took him aback somewhat. He was on the verge of being what Amalgamous would've termed "genuinely fragged off."

"Onyx, no offense in _defending_ him," Nexus spoke at last, "but we are giving the boy a choice, remember? If he does not agree, we'll leave him alone and go for someone much older and wiser."

Onyx growled, clearly not happy with the results of what he had said, but backed down anyways. "Fine, I will wait and see. But most of us are not happy with this decision either, don't forget. And," he said, glaring at Micronus, "should something happen to the boy, it will be on your helm."

* * *

The silo began to shake a little bit. Ratchet shielded the fragile humans from the debris with his own frame, his optics shut tight as the rocks pinged off his armor.

And just as soon as it started it stopped.

"Do you think…?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet replied as all Autobot signals came online.

The base rocked but from the cheers of the ones inside.

 _"Ratchet, send us a groundbridge please,"_ Arcee's voice came.

The medic walked over to the controls and pulled them down, starting the groundbridge. Three Autobots walked through and inside.

"Arcee!" Jack cried, running up to his guardian.

"I was worried, Bulk!" Miko cried in relief.

"You alright Bee?" Raf asked.

"And Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Is he…?"

"Dead?" Arcee said, sadly. "No."

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulkhead said, confused. "Like he didn't even know his own name."

"Hmm," Ratchet started. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes..."

* * *

" _He lost his own memories."_

Prima's optics darkened as those words echoed through the void. His hands were folded together behind him, giving him a feeling of dread go through him. Optimus had unleased the Matrix's power, resulting him to go into an amnesiac state. To make things worse, Megatron used that as an advantage to get the Prime into his ranks. All hope had seemed lost. The last Prime was now in the darkness' clutches.

Now was not the time to worry about that, however. The time was near, and the first pretender Prime was upon them. They will be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold on now. Most of you have seen the words "Pretender Prime." I wouldn't exactly call him that. It's a bit harder to explain. We're not talking about like the one Alice or anyone from MasterForce. (Yes, I have seen it, but only a few episodes.) What I'm about to show you is a little more different. You'll know what I mean in the next chapter.**

 **But enough of that. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

"I'm still not following," Fowler said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than just the collective wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet explained. "He lost himself."

"That doesn't follow," Arcee spoke. "Optimus _knew_ Megatron."

"They were like BFFs," Bulkhead added.

Bumblebee gave a series of confused and sad tones.

"If Optimus did not remember his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him," Ratchet stated.

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Say again?" Miko asked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his Pre-Prime state—the historical archivist Orion Pax," Ratchet said.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian _and_ a Decepticon?" Fowler shouted.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said. "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at _any_ point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the Cons…" Bulkhead started.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished with a growl.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot in here," Ratchet said, pointing to his helm, "but I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He placed a shaky servo on his spark, his voice cracking. "We must locate him, to know for certain."

"Hold up!" Fowler protested. "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling me that you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core," Ratchet said. "But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

It was the Autobots' turn to look confused.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?" Miko demanded.

"The key card!" Jack exclaimed in realization as he held it up. "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said, softly. "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf piped up.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Jack asked, excitement building in him, "Great! Which one's the Big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack," he whispered. "It is an ancient source of mystical power on Cybertron."

"Well, that shouldn't be so hard," Miko said. "All you guys gotta do is get to Cybertron and receive this power to get Optimus back."

Every Autobot looked at other.

"Uh, what's the problem?" Raf asked.

"Jack, it's not that simple," Bulkhead. "Optimus gave you the key, meaning it's you that has to do the job."

"Absolutely not!" Fowler shouted. "Why send a boy to do that Bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma or one _chosen_ by a Prime," Ratchet explained. "Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique bio-signature."

"So you mean Jack's like some honorary Prime?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet said.

Jack looked at the key. "Why me?"

"Maybe Optimus believed there was more to Jack than meets the eye?" Arcee said, helpfully.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet said. "The key card is useless without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

"Dude, what about that?" Miko groaned, pointing at the groundbridge.

"Miko, the groundbridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf said.

"Yeah!" she said. "But Ratchet built it. Can't you just turbocharge the thing?"

The CMO paused, his green-tinted optics glinted with a spark of intrigue.

* * *

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location?" Ratchet hissed after a failed scouting/search and rescue mission the next day. "Or if Optimus was even aboard ship?!"

"I couldn't confirm," Arcee answered back.

Bulkhead gave a growl and smashed his servo onto one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead—"

"What?" Bulkhead hissed. "You _needed_ that? The only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"Ratchet!" Fowler cried over the video screen. "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heats on me to provide some explanation! You Bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"

And he cut out.

"But where would you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows!" Ratchet growled. "Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us out into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief!"

"I don't blame Fowler," Arcee said "Optimus would have evacuated all humans in the area before engaging the Cons!"

The yellow scout whirred angrily.

"We don't know what Optimus would have done because he's not _here_!" Bulkhead snarled.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee snapped, getting up into the Wrecker's face.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children," he hissed.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled.

They still bickered.

Everyone looked at Jack.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Aren't we overlooking the one positive? Nobody's talking about what the Cons just got their claws on!"

"Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their spacebridge!" Ratchet snorted.

"And _how_ exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee asked.

Jack raised a brow.

"Oh!" Raf realized. "We let them finish it so we can commandeer it and get Jack onto Cybertron!"

"Whoa!" Miko said. "That's a pretty good idea!"

Arcee laughed. "Oh, well if Miko thinks it's a good idea—" she started, earning her a glare from Bulkhead.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy," Jack said, calmly. "But you've seized a spacebridge before—"

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead proclaimed. "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one."

Bumblebee gave a few chirps.

"Bee's right," Arcee said."We'd have to find that thing first."

"Uh, hello! If it's a spacebridge isn't it…?" Miko pointed upwards.

"The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location," Ratchet sighed. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there."

"So the bridge could be somewhere here on Earth," Jack suggested.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard," Bulkhead muttered.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee said, calming down.

"But the fact remains: we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe from harm," Ratchet started.

* * *

The base had been melancholy for a few weeks now, a sadness that hung over the occupants like a storm cloud. Jack leaned against the railing, tapping the key against the metal. Suddenly, the groundbridge opened up, Bulkhead and Ratchet coming through.

"We've found the Decepticon spacebridge!" Ratchet crowed. "We're going to get our leader back!"

The kids all perked up, finally, a glimmer of hope.

"Let's get everyone else here," Bulkhead said. "Hurry Ratch! I can't wait to share the news!"

The groundbridge flashed to life twice, letting Bumblebee and Arcee come back home.

"They found the spacebridge!" Miko cheered.

"Thank Primus!" Arcee cried.

Bumblebee gave an exultant whirring sound.

"The Decepticon spacebridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine," Ratchet said pointing to a flashing Decepticon insignia.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply…clever," Arcee said. "What's our Intel?"

"A reliable source," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Do we have a consensus?"

Jack nodded. He was ready.

"But how do we know if anyone can breathe in your atmosphere?" Raf asked.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler said, coming to the boy's defense. "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"Now that that's settled," Ratchet said, "Here is the plan. We will groundbridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the spacebridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the bridge, we will send for Jack, stealth must be an absolute priority. We most certainly will be outnumbered. If a Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1," Bulkhead finished.

"The Decepticons have scrambled our signals in the past," Ratchet said. "I believe that we repay them in kind. And so, scrambling their communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part," Arcee said. "You three need to hold it long enough for Jack and me to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this," Ratchet said.

"What does gym class have to do with _anything_?" Miko asked. "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

"Miko," Ratchet growled, coming towards her, "you will help Rafael operate our groundbridge and manage the communications hub."

She gave a frustrated yell and stalked off.

"Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon spacebridge," she growled.

* * *

"She's kind of talky," Amalgamous observed.

"Astute observation, Captain Obvious," Nexus commented.

"Thank you."

"Amal, do you know what sarcasm is?" Nexus asked.

Amalgamous snorted. "Of course I do. I _invented_ it!"

"You did not," Nexus drawled.

"I wish I did."

"Alright, you rugrats," Alchemist spoke as he appeared. "That's enough for the time."

"How's Onyx?" Nexus asked.

"He's more anxious than angry right now, so be careful," Alchemist cautioned. "The time for the boy to leave Cybertron is amongst us. Be prepare for his arrival, Nexus."

"I still don't want to do this," Nexus gulped.

"Ah, c'mon," Amalgamous piped. "It'll be fun. Just imagine how fun the conversation will be between you two."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nexus groaned.

* * *

"He's almost ready," Fowler said. "He'll be out in a minute."

"How about now?" Jack said from behind them.

 _"Strike team to base,"_ Ratchet's voice said over the line, _"objective secured."_

"That's your cue," Fowler said, turning around to face Jack.

Jack nodded and climbed down the ladder. He put on his helmet before walking towards the glowing groundbridge. He paused, looking back at the group.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Raf smiled.

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Safe journey, son," Fowler said.

Jack gave a smile and walked backwards a bit before giving a crisp salute to the groups and walked through the groundbridge.

"Locking on to Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

Jack held the key in his palm. "Let's do this," he said.

"I'll leave the spacebridge open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance," Ratchet said, "and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return."

"Easier to locate?" Jack asked. "You're not bridging us straight to the Big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack," Ratchet explained. "It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you,"

Jack looked at the key again as it glittered in the deep light before carefully putting it away.

"Don't worry," Arcee said with confidence. "Spacebridging is just like groundbridging—"

Ratchet activated it, the roar of the energies swirling through the rings drowned out most of the outside sound.

"Just a little more intense!" the femme shouted over the noise.

Jack nodded as the two of them walked through the spacebridge and into a war-torn, ash grey landscape.

"I-I can't believe it," Jack whispered. "I'm actually on another planet! Arcee, this is incredible!"

She didn't answer.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, turning towards her.

She stared off into the distance. "This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight," Arcee whispered. "We did everything to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted there wasn't much left to save."

 _"Arcee! Jack! Do you copy?"_ Ratchet's voice crackled over the link.

"Roger, we're on Cybertron," Jack said through his.

 _"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?"_ Bulkhead teased.

 _"Indeed,"_ Ratchet replied. _"We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 clicks or 5000."_

"Understood," Arcee said. "We're out."

"Okay," Jack said, pulling the key out, "Ratchet said the card would guide us, but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to—"

The key gave a wild vibrate and flashed with white light.

"There you go," Arcee said as she transformed and Jack got on.

They had been driving for about a half hour when Jack lifted the key again.

"That way," Jack said as the key flashed once more.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee asked as a massive city rose into view.

"The Decepticon capital, swell," he said sarcastically.

Arcee hit the brakes once more as she swerved to the side. "We're on foot from here," she said before transforming.

"Con's?" Jack asked.

"Vermin," she hissed. "Which way now, Key bearer?"

Jack lifted the Key again, waving it slightly back and forth until the bright white flash came. "This way!"

"Watch yourself," Arcee said. "Cybertron might be dead to the eye, but I have a strange feeling that something is alive."

Jack shuddered as he kept walking. He sure hoped she was wrong.

* * *

The remaining Primes—minus Liege Maximo—were getting either anxious or excited. They had successfully transported the boy onto their world. Soon they could have Nexus confront the boy so they could get this done.

Unfortunately for them, Liege Maximo had a plan of his own. A very dark one.

* * *

"We must be close," Jack said.

The two walked up to the main doors right up to a statue of Megatron.

"Well _someone's_ a bit full of himself," Jack muttered. "Come on, the key says its inside."

They walked into what looked like an arena The key flashed wildly and the ground shook. Large cracks formed in the metallic surface of the planet. The key shone the brightest and vibrated wildly. Support beams of the arena collapsed onto the ground and the ground broke apart, revealing a gateway

The rumbling stopped and the team walked towards the entryway. The key flashed and the doors glowed with bright blue light before sliding open.

"Vector Sigma's down there?" Jack asked as he peered down hallway.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Arcee said. "Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently without ever realizing what lay underneath their feet!"

Jack heard something crumble and looked up right as a shrieking noise came from a huge, black shape falling from the sky.

Jack couldn't move, he was too scared. Thankfully, Arcee wasn't.

She shoved the boy out of the shape's way. Arcee set Jack down and began shooting at the—what in the world was that thing?

The creature gave a harsh screech and charged Arcee, knocking her off her pedes as Jack ducked.

"Arcee!" he shouted, running towards her.

The bot-beetle glared venomously Jack. A shot rang out, pinging against the monster's tough armor. Arcee flipped over the bot-beetle, shooting all the way as it charged at her. Jack put his hand to his comm.

"We're being attacked," he said. "By some kind of giant bot-beetle!"

 _"An Insecticon!"_ Ratchet cried, incredulously.

"A what?" Jack demanded "What the heck are they still doing here! I thought you said they all left!"

Arcee dashed forwards in her vehicle form. His guardian suddenly transformed back and slid backwards towards him, firing the whole way.

"Jack, go!" she yelled.

"Seriously?" he cried.

"DO IT!" she shrieked. "You made it this far, and Optimus is counting on you. _We're_ all counting on you."

He looked at the Key. It glowed softly. He backed behind the doors until they shut. But that didn't stop Jack from seeing Arcee looking at him and getting tackled by that monster.

"She'll be fine," Jack muttered to himself, "She's a tough one."

* * *

"He comes," Prima said. "Are you ready, Nexus?"

Nexus hesitated, but he gave him a stoic pose and nodded. "Ready?"

"Go, brother, and good luck."

Nexus turned away from them and started to walk away. They watched until he vanished into thin air.

"I get a feeling that boy could get into more situations than just with the Autobots," Vector said.

"I hope not," Onyx prayed.

* * *

After he had gotten so he couldn't see the doors anymore Jack froze. He thought he had heard something. He looked around, using the key as his flashlight.

Nothing.

He looked ahead and saw nothing but dark and scattered pieces of metal. Jack glanced around again, finally spotting a metal pipe embedded in the wall. He went over and tugged on it until it came loose. It wasn't a blaster or a sword, but at least it was something; and he continued his trek.

Jack finally came to a set of doors much like the ones outside. He held up the key, and the doors flashed, sliding gracefully open to reveal a large chamber.

He walked in, taking in everything about the chamber, it's high, vaulted ceiling, the elegant glyphs etched upon the walls, the large platform in the center…

Jack smiled and put a hand to his comm. "Hey, everyone, I'm in."

He heard multiple cheers from the other end. Jack walked over to the platform and watched as it glowed a gentle blue at one point. He walked over. Maybe this is where it goes?

Jack placed the key upon the platform and watched as it transformed into its original size. The platform suddenly blazed with bright blue light and the part Jack was standing on jerked backwards!

"Whoa!" Jack yelped as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the part began to tilt upwards.

He began sliding as he backed up, finally ending up falling onto the ground. Jack stood upright and faced the now unveiled, pure white light of Vector Sigma.

Three sets of pulsating, undulating rings rose up from the center of the platform, and the metal surrounding the key glowed.

"This is…wow," he breathed, "Commencing download…I think."

* * *

Nexus could feel himself being pulled closer to the key. All he had to do was travel through the spiritual realm and pass into Jack's subconscious through the key. Once the entire mission was completed, they young Prime would confront Jack spiritually and negotiate there.

"I hope it works," he prayed as he entered the key.

* * *

"This is taking a while," he said.

 _"Of course it is!"_ Ratchet scoffed, _"We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes."_

Jack heard that whirring sound again and he slowly turned around.

And shouted in fear.

There were scraplets swarming into the tavern and drew themselves towards Vector Sigma. The last time Jack had seen one was when they infested the base and nearly took everyone out.

Jack swung at them with his pipe, crushing a few of them.

 _"What is it, Jack?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" the boy sorcerer yelled.

 _"Ohhhhh, why_ _did it have to be scraplets?"_ Bulkhead moaned.

Jack growled as he began smashing some of them off of Vector Sigma. He heard the slowing whirring sounds of Vector Sigma and turned back towards it. The scraplets had begun to chew through the outer layer.

Vector Sigma would perish if they continued to consume it.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Don't quit now!" Jack yelled.

He heard the sound of a high pitched engine come through the hallway.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted…

Right as the Insecticon flew in. It transformed and started stalking towards the boy.

"Back. _Off_. Bug!" he shouted, swinging his pipe.

It gave a screech as it glared at Jack and it suddenly backed off. Jack looked at the scraplets and then at the bug. Guess it's not just the Autobots who are terrified of scraplets. A plan began to build in Jack's head as he reached behind him and grabbed one of the pests.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, grinning. "The main course!"

Jack threw the little sucker as far as he could towards the Insecticon. The little pest flew speedily towards the bug, and its companions stopped eating to look at a perfectly huge meal. Jack winced as the enemy's screams ripped through the still air. He stumbled blindly as he fell apart and down into the abyss below the walkway.

Jack turned around and faced Vector Sigma, right as a low, but loud beeping sound emitted from the computer.

It was done!

He ran forwards right as the bright rings sank back beneath the platform and retrieved the key. He gasped as he felt something run through him. Ratchet never mentioning this to happen once the mission was accomplished. What had just happened?

Jack heard the rumbling purr of an engine, he tensed and looked at the entrance, only to relax as a dark blue motorcycle rushed through.

Arcee transformed and stood looking at him.

"I have the Matrix," Jack said, holding it up.

"Let's roll," Arcee said, as she transformed and Jack mounted.

* * *

"He has done it," Vector sighed.

"What comes next?" Onyx asked. He had eventually got over it that they were going to choose the boy as they're champion and was eager to see what would happen.

"Nothing yet," Prima answered. "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Jack yelled, watching as they came to their destination.

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "we have the Matrix, we're coming through." She suddenly came to a halt. "Ratchet?" she asked. "Something's wrong,"

"He would have answered us," Jack confirmed. "But we can't _not_ go through, can we?"

"Megatron could be waiting for us," Arcee said. "That Insecticon could have alerted him. For all we know, he could be waiting on the other side to extinguish us both."

"Maybe," Jack said. "But maybe he's lowered his guard a bit."

"He wouldn't be expecting us." Arcee said. "Jack, you're a genius!"

The blue femme transformed and gunned her engine. Jack followed her. As soon as he ran through, Jack saw Orion Pax. The archivist stiffened slightly and turned towards the boy. Jack held up the key.

"Are you…certain I am worthy?" Orion asked.

"You have no idea," Jack said, closing one eye as he lifted the key.

A thin beam of white light streaked from the key and into Orion's chassis, which opened and revealed the Matrix of Leadership.

Jack heard thundering footsteps and he turned to face Megatron, who engaged his blade to strike the two of them down. The key suddenly flew out of Jack's hand and into a large black servo.

"No!" Megatron shouted, plunging his blade down…

Right as two servos caught it in midair.

"Megatron," Optimus Prime growled, battle mask engaging. "Be gone!" He hit him right in the faceplates, sending the warlord tumbling backwards.

Optimus wasn't satisfied with one hit. He got up, and attacked the warlord viciously.

Jack saw the other Autobots get unsteadily up to their pedes right as Optimus sent Megatron crashing into the wall.

"Ratchet," Optimus said calmly. "How did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend," Ratchet explained.

 _"Base to Arcee, we're reading five Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_ Fowler's voice called.

Arcee smiled at Jack.

"And Jack," she replied.

Megatron heaved himself back up as he growled angrily. The Autobots proceeded to fire upon him as a groundbridge opened up beside them.

"It's ours!" Arcee yelled.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Arcee grabbed Jack and we went through the groundbridge.

"Jack!" Miko yelled as Jack came through, helmet in hand. She and Raf came running up to him

Everyone turned back to the Groundbridge…just in time to see Optimus walk through.

"Optimus?" Raf asked, timidly.

The Prime smiled down at him.

"Hello, Rafael," he said, gently.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko whooped.

Optimus looked at his shoulder, confused, at the Decepticon insignia.

"Although, it seems that there is much I do not remember," he replied even softer.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "It truly has been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication…your spark never ceased being that…of an Autobot."

* * *

Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness.

The voices were...accurate. Muffled. But at the same time, too clear.

He tried to recognize the voices. It slipped from his mind as quickly as it had come as he tried to pry his optics open. The world was spinning and blurring.

It was a maddening. He knew for sure that time was slipping by, the familiar voices rising over the talking and the yells of whoever passed by him. The realization was clear as day.

He was asleep. He had retired for the night to get some rest. Now he had no idea as to what was going on.

"Wake up," a gentle voice called. "Wake up."

The teen's eyes slowly finally opened. He found himself in a void full of stars and nebulae. He found himself sitting on the ground of hard dirt.

"Over here," the voice called again. Jack turned around and saw a figure. A Cybertronian. This one may have been just slightly taller than Optimus, yet Jack couldn't help but feel as if looking at someone twice the size of the Prime he knew. Maybe it was because of the armor. The mech had broad shoulders and upper torso, wide legs and his arms, from the shoulder joints down to the fingertips. Jack focused his sight on the mech's helm, which had his optics covered by a blue visor.

"Hiya, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Hiya, Jack."_

Okay, this was weird. Who was this guy and what did he want?

"Uh, who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Nexus Prime, the first and greatest combiner," Nexus presented jovially. The visor brightened up as he spoke.

"Wait, Prime? Does this mean you were associated with the Thirteen?" Jack recalled the story Optimus had told them about Unicron and the Thirteen Primes before they went out to stop Unicron.

"Kid, I _am_ one of the Thirteen," Nexus revised. "I'm speaking to you from a realm beyond all physical limitations. It's confusing, I know. But trust me, it'll be easy to understand once you learn more than what to expect. Especially if you hear it from the others."

"Um, others?" Jack asked.

"Ah, let's not talk about that, I'm gonna cut to the chase," Nexus said. "I'm here to fetch you and bring you to meet them."

"The Thirteen?" Jack gasped.

"Eh, whatever's left of 'em," Nexus shrugged.

"W-what? Where are the rest?" Then he asked, "Where am I?"

"Your conscious, kiddo. And don't worry, I wasn't snooping around in your memories or anything that personal. Unfortunately, I'm not leaving until we're done talking. Now, come with me."

Jack just stood there, his mouth ajar.

"What? It's not really my fault I'm here. If anything, it's the people behind this idea who wants this to happen. So, you coming or what?"

Jack hesitated. He wasn't sure of what to think of the idea. True, he could have just said no and just wake up, but this was different. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by mist and he found himself in front of a platform.

"Come forward, Jackson Darby."

Jack took a cautious step back, his wariness growing. He cast a glance at Nexus for some form of reassurance, and in return the mech nodded giddily. However, in the pit of Jack's stomach, he knew that something was up, and the anxiety was not quenched. Whatever was about to happen, he could tell the Prime was not going to be okay with this.

"What happens when I do this?" Jack asked.

Nexus stepped onto the platform, turning to Jack. "Alright, here's the point: congratulations, you've been selected as a Prime."

Jack's head was sent reeling in shock. He was chosen? There was no way this was possible. Why was _he_ chosen to be a Prime? There had to be some sort of mistake. He was just a kid; he couldn't be qualified to actually be a _real_ Prime. Honorary, yes. Actual, heck no.

"T-this can't be right," Jack stammered. "I'm just a kid. Why was I chosen?"

"Ah, that's something that you're going to find interesting," Nexus said. "And hey, neither was Optimus when he was chosen. You know, ready. I mean, he was only an archivist at the time. We don't make mistakes in our choosing, mainly the Matrix."

"But how can I be accepted?" Jack mumbled.

"Because we have seen what you can do, the decisions you make and your quick thinking. You had the power to eliminate Megatron from the war, but you did not. Am I not correct?"

Jack paused, quickly thinking over what he had said. True, Jack did have the opportunity to kill Megatron right there, but chose not to and continue on to find his friends. Why? He could not do it. It was not how the Autobots, Optimus especially, would have done it. They had more value, more honor than that. It might have been different if it were Airachnid, but it would not compare to the situation he had now.

"So, lad, how about we walk around here and chat like nothing else matters?" Nexus suggested.

Jack looked around to take in his surroundings one more time. The stars were bright, and the nebulae were really colorful. With the scenery finally taken it, Jack stepped onto the platform and followed the combiner down the path that laid before them.

* * *

After a brief history lesson, Jack glanced up at the Prime. "So, um, this Prime thing?" he asked. "How does it work?"

Nexus pointed ahead. "You might want to ask them that."

Jack looked up ahead. The mist that shrouded the horizon ahead parted and soon, five Primes were standing there in a semicircle. The boy stared at them in awe. There was no slaggin' way they were this unique! One was so beastly, another so white, another small to his size, one like a chimera of sorts, one was of pure gold, and the last…well, was a bit stout.

"Um, hi there," Jack greeted sheepishly.

The beastly one gave the smallest one a questioning look. The dwarf nodded, letting its force field down. Nexus ushered Jack forward, making the boy go closer to them. His gaze was kept on them, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hmm," the beastly growled, studying the boy. "Yes. The spirit is strong inside of him, but it is weak—it must be made strong. The dark one would kill him and his friends if not."

"Onyx, do not forget that physical reformation will also affect his mental attributes," Vector reminded. "For all we know, it could damage his psyche, let alone kill him."

Jack was frightened by that statement. As how he predicted his death, this wouldn't be how he wanted to die, to cease in existence.

"So," Onyx spoke, curiosity in his optics. "What does the boy say to our friend's decision, hmm?"

Jack was taken back. "Wait, I have a say in this?"

Vector gave Nexus a look before saying to Jack, "Well, it is your form that will be reformatted. It is only right you should have a say in this."

This was his decision. This was his choice. He wasn't just chosen, he was given a choice to. But was it _worth_ it? He was just sixteen years old. And a kid his age shouldn't be running around helping to save the world. They always worry about school and their futures. Even if Jack didn't have one, he felt like he couldn't accept their offer.

Yet he felt like he should. True, this all felt like it was just crazy—that wasn't quite the right word to use, but it was the only one that popped into his head—but maybe this was what he needed: to jump-start his life. Ever since his mother had died, everything had gone downhill: there was always that hollow, empty feeling in his chest. It was a space that needed filling, a vast hole. He could refuse the offer, and continue to feel worthless, or he could agree…and live a little.

Jack head snapped back up to reveal a new-found courage burning in their blue depths. Only those observing saw the determination when he replied with just two words:

"Do it."

Each one of the six looked at another before they looked back at Jack. Amalgamous stepped forward and stood up at his full height. Jack could not help but stare in awe. Despite looking so odd Amalgamous looked incredible. He could practically hear gears turning like the inside of a clock.

"This is so exciting," Nexus squealed.

"Have patience, Nexus," Prima said.

"Brace yourself," Micronus warned. "You may feel tingly."

Particles of light appeared before an orb emerged in Amalgamous' hands. The orb kept on getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a beach ball. When it became to great for the prankster he let it float and surround Jack.

The minute he was inside the orb it started to rise up into the air. The sphere started to glow, making it hard for the Primes to see. Inside, Jack felt more than just a tingly sensation; it felt like he was about to feel a wave of pain.

The moment he could no longer see the outside world he had to fight the urge to scream. This wasn't a tingling feeling; more like _intense_ pain. It seemed to be eating him away, and it hurt!

He felt the empty hole in his heart begin to fill just then. Courage flooded his mind, followed by determination. He suddenly felt like he could take on the universe itself. Nothing would stop him. He felt hope surge into him—hope for the future, hope for Team Prime, hope for humanity, and hope for both Earth and Cybertron. Strength flooded his newly reforming systems and frame.

Jack found himself on the ground, his legs wobbly and his heart beating way to fast. Micronus came and helped support the newborn Prime.

"I-Is it over?" he asked shakily.

"You're fine, kid," Amalgamous reassured. "But you can't stay here."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jack grumbled.

"Go now, little ember, with Primus' blessing," Prima said. "And may he watch over you."

In reality, Jack's eyes shot open.

* * *

"Prime!" Agent Fowler shouted. "PRIME!"

Optimus had entered the hallway to find the special agent there. "Agent Fowler, what is the problem?"

"Care to tell me specifically where Jack is?" Fowler demanded.

"He is in his room, asleep," Optimus answered.

"Oh, really? Then why isn't he in there, or any PARTICULAR AREA IN THE FREAKIN' BASE?"

Ratchet perked up at the news. "What?"

Arcee was already down the hall to check on Jack. She slipped into his room, only to come back out. "He-he's not there."

The entire base broke out. Raf was asking Bumblebee about what they were going to do and the scout tried to ease his charge's concerns. Miko was shouting something in Japanese and Bulkhead suggested that they should go find him.

"Would everyone be quiet!" Ratchet shouted. The others fell silent at Ratchet's command and the medic sighed in relief. "Thank you, now if everyone can refrain from losing their heads again, we should be asking ourselves where he would be."

"I'll go try his residence," Fowler said.

"What about them?" Miko asked, pointing at the Autobots. "Where are they going to search?"

"Go random?" Bulkhead recommended.

"Miko and Rafael, see if you can try to help Agent Fowler in town," Optimus said. "Ratchet, provide the first coordinates you can think of."

* * *

The rain was heavy, splattering thickly and streaming down her armor. The Redwoods National Park's forest was a favorite place of meditation for Arcee, and only Jack knew it. Ratchet was entrusted with overseeing the team doing their best to search for their oldest charge.

"Scrap, we shouldn't have let Jack go. We should have fought to keep him with us. That's probably why he ran away," Arcee said angrily.

 _"Arcee we must focus on finding Jack, we cannot allow ourselves to—"_

"To do what? Be angry? How can you not be? What if someone took—" The femme had become silent now. Her gaze settled down on a rock. One that was stained with energon.

"Optimus, there's an imprint of energon on a rock," she reported.

 _"Is the being alright?"_

"I'm not sure." On closer inspection, she could confirm that this was energon, similar in a way to blood with the metallic twinge in its scent. It was fresh, still glowing and was now only starting to lose its luster to the hammering of rain. Footprints were imprinted in the mud, like someone was running. It was heading into a direction that could provide safety for the victim. Where there was one drop of energon there would certainly be more. "By the looks of it, that person looked like he was in a hurry. I'm heading into that direction." She was answered by static.

"Hello? Anyone?" She cursed to herself. "Must be the rain."

She looked up ahead and sighed. "No matter. I'll just see who it is."

The storm made the trail of glowing substance stick out like a sore thumb. The footprints and droplets increased the further she went, eventually becoming clear someone was there. But only two things had her in worry.

Firstly was the fact that someone had found the stains and decided to follow tracks in the rain. That was one thing that was frightening to think of, for what if the source of the droplets was a rogue Decepticon, or Starscream himself? The second thing was one thought that sounded incredibly insane…what if this was Jack?

Arcee suddenly caught the small noise of the leaves rustling in the forest somewhere. It could be an animal of some sorts, but the trail made her doubt it. Either an Earthbound creature or the victim of the bread crumbs left for her to pick at. What exactly would be out here in the rain anyways?

 _We lost him once,_ she thought to herself. _We cannot lose him again._

Arcee looked ahead and found a small figure hunched down beneath a tree, one hand gripping onto a tree. It was covered in a cowl of some sort of origin. Her frown deepened and she gazed at the being once more to see what she was seeing. Then she saw it.

A glimpse of metal.

A twip snapping.

The figure turned around to the source of the noise. Twin blue eyes illuminated beneath the shelter of the hood. Arcee stiffened, noticing a familiar glow of energon trickling down one of the arms and dripping onto the forest floor.

The stranger froze, then took off.

"Wait!" Arcee shouted as she gave pursuit.

The person catapulted over a fallen tree and tumbled into the ground. It scrambled up to their feet and kept moving. But Arcee was faster. Without a thought she clocked a near dead tree.

She never gave a thought to what would happen as it suddenly ducked into a cave. Arcee realized she had cornered it. Her headlights were on, and she managed to get a good look at the creature.

It could have been a human, but it was not an ordinary human. It had the structure and the characteristics of a male human. His blue eyes were large and fragmented. The white surrounding the iris were clear of any red veins and had a faint light. His skin was red, like as if burnt from head to foot. Arcee noticed that the top of his head had some type of metal apex that ended at the middle of where the hairline should be. That being said, there wasn't a speck of hair on top of the head. This apex also covered the ear area in round, flat ends.

To make things more bizarre for them, parts of his body were covered in thin metal armaments. There were thin white lines that drew muscles out. And he was naked. Not in Cybertronian terms, but hopefully not in human terms either. Miko had "on accident" once showed them a slide of the human body, to where it almost scarred them for life. So, there really wasn't anything to cover.

The being had unshield his eyes and stared at them. He began to crawl away, clutching to his cowl as tightly as he could.

"Hey, calm down," Arcee said as it inched away from her. "Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Arcee, wait!"

The voice!

"Arcee, wait. It's me. _It's me_."

They knew that voice. It came barreling at them.

" _Jack_?"

 **Yes, I did turn Jack into you-know-who. No, this isn't going into A:AoU yet. That movie was kind of a mess to me, and it wasn't as entertaining as the first movie was, IMHO. But it did provide another great villain. Ultron was one of the very few things of the movie that I did enjoy. So for now, R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Space Wizard Storybook, you're my favorite reviewer ever for being there to review, even if you missed a few chapters. If you were here where I'm at right now, I'd be hugging you. And yeah, Jack will acquire the same powers and abilities MCU Vision has, along with the ones he has in the comics.**

 **This is going to get intense now. For me. I'm going to let it slide for now, and the first MCU character will make their debut before any of the "good stuff" comes in. You'll know what I'm talking about soon.**

 **Enjoy it now!**

 **Chapter Five**

There was a long moment of silence, that was finally broken by Arcee.

"Jack..."

The femme's expression was one of sadness and shock, and she looked ready to fall apart as she stared at what use to be her partner.

"Jack, what happened—" As she took a step forward, he flinched.

"Stay back."

The look on Arcee's face became one of shock.

"Please, just stay back!" Jack shrieked, crouched down in a defensive position. "Keep away from me or I'll—" His warning was ended with a hiss of pain. Arcee saw the wound, created right along where the ribcage would be. Energon was seeping through little opening areas and some managed to get on his arm to slide down on, dripping from his fingertips.

"Jack, calm down," Arcee snarled as she took another step closer. "Let me see how bad the wound is." She crouched down and carefully observed the injury. Jack growled, brilliant teeth clenched together.

"Jack, what happened?"

"Why does it matter?" he replied in a hoarse voice. "It's done and over with. I didn't think a Vehicon patrol was going to be nearby. Not even they were curious as to what I was. The only thing those suckers know are to shoot first, ask questions later."

Arcee absentmindedly traced a plating embedded in his skin. "What happened to you? Not the injury, but to you?"

Jack looked like he didn't want to answer it. "Well, it's a hard and long story to explain."

"I've got time."

Jack pursed his lips to the side. How would he start? "Well, I was asleep when we got back to base and…I found myself standing in front of the Primes. They said that they chose me as their champion of some sorts."

Arcee had a cycle of emotions going through her: shock, confusion, outrage, some none of the two could make out.

Jack looked away from them, pulling the hood to conceal his face. "Are you mad at me?" he whispered.

"Mad at you? I'm mad at the Primes. Although, the designs of the plating do resemble that of the Primes, but seriously? How could they do this to you, Jack? You're just a kid!" When she finished, Jack did not lash out. Tears started to bubble up from his eyes, some of them escaping. A sob escaped from his throat as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered, his body trembling. "I just…" He wiped the tears away with his stained hand.

"I'm not mad at you," Arcee said, placing a hand on his back. "I'm just angry. What the heck where they thinking anyways?" Jack flinched at the flicker of annoyance in her optics.

"I-I don't know exactly," Jack said. "They said it was because of my actions when I was with you guys. Thought that I was unique…had the qualities of being a Prime." He coughed again, whimpering at how much it hurt to. "They said that when they were going to reformat me, I thought I would be a Cybertronian like you guys, not this."

Arcee was too busy staring at the wound that Jack didn't even notice. He looked down and watched in fascination as it slowly started to seal itself up. It was still bleeding, but the scratches were starting to close up.

"By the looks of this, you're going to need energon," Arcee said.

"Where am I suppose to get some when there are Decepticons running around?" Jack grumbled, frowning that his partner even mentioned it.

"I carry spares with me." From the subspace pocket she retracted two cyan cubes, glowing in the darkness. The Autobot cadet barely had the time to react as Jack snatched them out of her hands and sat against the wall. He took the cubes and stared at them, debating in his head what he should do with them.

"Jack, I'm still going to apologize for—"

"There's no need for an apology," Jack snarled suddenly. "My mom's nothing but a memory now." He held his drink the same way a person at a bar would, swirling the contents inside one of the cubes. A simple physical reformation was a task for Primus to conjure. As to what future laid ahead of their young charge…they would cross the bridge when they came to it.

"You know what else?" Jack gave a small sad smile. "I don't really care."

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked, confused by his words.

"You know that stupid theory of how humans were said to have evolved from primates?"

"You're comparing yourself to that theory?" Arcee asked, a brow raised.

"Am I human or am I Cybertronian?" He set the cube in hand down and tilted his head. "Because it sure feels like I'm neither." He shook his head. "Whatever, I won't be going back. And you can't make me."

"If you do not wish to come back, what will you do now?" Arcee asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I've survived in the woods at one point," Jack huffed. "I'll do it again."

"But now you require the need of energon, and there is a rare chance of you finding a deposit on this planet with no—"

"I'll be fine," Jack said. "It's nothing to be worked up about, Prime. I'm fine now."

Arcee grumbled under her breath before she tapped into her comm. unit. "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

 _"Arcee, where are you? Have you found Jack?"_

Arcee cringed inwardly. She had half the notion to say yes and drag him back. But when she looked over her shoulder and saw the state her charge was in, she felt hurt all over again.

"No. I'm sorry, Ratch."

The medic cursed on the other end. _"Very well then."_ A swirling vortex of green and blue appeared in front of her.

"Wait!" Jack called out before she stepped through. "I-I'm sorry. You will come back, will you? The only thing I hate more than change…is being alone."

Another silence broken only by the still hammer of rain. Then pierced by a reply:

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Arcee, have you any luck?"

Optimus' presence spooked her, having her look into his piercing stare. Ratchet had just gotten Miko and Raf back from their search in town. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nowhere in sight.

"I am afraid not, sir," Arcee said. "Turns out that one of the Decepticons had managed to get themselves hurt." She felt terrible for lying to Optimus, but Jack deserved the time to be kept away right now.

"Ugh, how did that sucker managed to get past the radar!" Miko shouted. "I swear, he has to be a spy or something to sneak away!"

"Agent Fowler would likely have him on an AMBER Alert," Ratchet said. "I wouldn't worry about it right now. It's not like anything bad will happen to him right now besides being under Decepticon watch."

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ Arcee thought. "I'm going to dry off," she announced as she took off down the hall. Miko watched her leave with a scowl on her face.

"Did she seem kinda off to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Raf inquired.

"Y'know, kinda distant." Raf's eyes blinked in thought for a long minute.

"She could just likely be tired from the search," he finally replied. "Nothing to worry about..." But even he knew something was troubling their ally.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

"Whoa, Arcee. You look like you haven't slept in eons."

"Thanks, Bulk," Arcee returned the greeting. "And you look like you haven't slept all night."

"Um, Ratch said you were out on patrol," Bulkhead added. Not a question, nor an accusation. Still, it made Arcee cringed. Curse Jack for making her keep a secret that was going to hurt her.

"There was some suspicious activity going on in the park," she said as she got up and marched past him. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything life threatening." She looked over her shoulder when Bulkhead didn't answer, but found his attention was turned back to the kids. She shrugged and went on.

"Hey, Arcee!" Miko called to her. "Raf and I are gonna browse through the conspiracy website for new sightings. Wanna get into the fun?"

Arcee froze up. She could already picture seeing images of a blurred Jack as a hybrid moving through the woods, leaving bits of energon behind him. If she was lucky, last night's rain would have washed it away. She needed to get back to him and fast before anything more suspicious occurred.

"Bulk, watch the bridge," Arcee said. "I'm going for a drive."

"Where?" Bulkhead asked.

"The same place I went to last night," Arcee answered.

"Why?" Raf asked warily.

Trying to think of an excuse she answered with: "It had a nice scene."

"Arcee, are you sure—"

"I'll be fine. Just make sure I'm not needed," Arcee said as the tunnel lit up. With one last look, Arcee turned towards the vortex and winked out of sight.

" _She seems off,_ " Bumblebee voiced.

"Never seen her that off before," Bulkhead settled.

"Should we still worry?" Raf asked.

"Nah, probably needs time to figure out about Jack," Bulkhead shrugged.

Sniffling resonated off of the walls. They turned to the source of it. Miko sat on the couch, wiping at her nose.

"Miko, are you crying?" Raf asked.

"No, I'm happy!" Miko barked. "I don't have to listen to him rave at me or have to watch him ogle at Sierra anymore. I'm _glad_ he's gone!"

Raf's lip started to quiver; bursting into tears he left the room.

"Miko, why did you do that?" Bulkhead whined.

* * *

Arcee marched through the foliage of the forest, twigs and leaves crunching underneath her peds. She approached a small clearing unarmed, but brought out a blaster in case. The cave would be hard to find, but she could make out a small opening in a hill not too far from the edge. She put her blaster away and made her way towards it. Cautiously she peeked inside.

Jack was still asleep. Figures; he had a really rough night. Banging a hand against the rocks, she watched the boy jump from his resting place and spinning to face her, crouched to the ground and one arm bent back to prepare himself for a fight. The cowl had slipped off of him. Jack saw who it was and let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, partner," Arcee spoke as she approached him. "You okay?"

"Stiff as a rock, but I'm good," Jack groaned. "I don't even remember what happened last night. What are you doing here?

"Just checking on you, in case someone saw you or that trail of energon was spotted and they came here," Arcee explained. "Conspiracy theories, or else they would come here to see what you were."

"They'll find out," Jack said. "Someday, but I'm good with this for now. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them what's happening yet." Then he looked over an empty cube and one half full. "Um, you don't have anymore, do you?"

Arcee rolled her optics with a smile and presented him two more from her subspace pocket. Jack graciously took them and sat once more against the wall, holding them close to him. "Energon has a funny taste to it."

"Well, it lacks density," Arcee explained.

"That might explain a lot," Jack snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, being Cybertronian is a lot harder than it is to being human," Arcee teased. Jack returned the favor and then went back to staring at the cubes. "Do you stare at them all night or what?"

"Nah, just sleep is all I can do for now," Jack told her.

"Oh. So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, exhausted, but…different in a biological way." She knew what he meant. Optimus went through that after being bestowed the Matrix. It felt like something inside of him had been unlocked.

"Have they given you name?"

Jack seemed distant suddenly. "No, they didn't. That's what I found strange."

The conversation seemed light, so Arcee decided to tell Jack about what had happened on the days when he wasn't at the base he missed out on, especially while they were at school.

"…And I swear if I have to hear Miko whine about how much action she missed out on one more time I will personally make her a stain on the floor," Arcee finished with an annoyed expression. Seeing Jack smirk she added, "So, how will you hold up on your own out here?"

"Eh, I'll figure out something eventually. I don't know; I guess I can just walk around in the clearing where the buffalo roam. Oh, and where the deer and antelope play."

"There's antelope here? I thought we were—" She stop, pausing to think it over. Then she turned to Jack with a frown. "You were quoting from that song, weren't you?"

Jack chuckled. "Hey, at least you learn more culture in music than I thought." He chuckled again as Arcee rolled her optics in annoyance. "So, what's Optimus doing right now?"

"Still recharging from last night," Arcee stated.

Jack nodded in understanding. "I see…"

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes, with Arcee promising to come back in a few more days. Jack watched her disappear into the woods before he took the energon and began to create a small pile of it, all happy to see her come back and how he couldn't wait to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Space Wizard Storybook **said that it was out of character for Miko's reaction on what was happening, which I cannot lie when it is the truth. It was more of bad sarcasm. We know how close those two are in the show, so it would be normal if Miko misses Jack very much. What she told them was more of a cover up, just to conceal her sadness. And eventually, she will find out why Jack disappeared, but she'll be one of the last to know. And for the gem in Vision's forehead…um, we'll see about that. Now, onward my faithful readers!**

 **(Am I the only one getting a Steven Universe vibe from that?)**

 **P.S. The typos for chapter two has been taken care of.**

 **Chapter Seven**

The early morning air was crisp and cool. The skies were clear, the sun just peaking over the edge of the horizon, and the forest itself peaceful. The hills inside the State Park stood as one of its monument to everyone who saw it. At the base of the hill though, was a small cave. It was tall and wide enough for a human to fit through comfortably.

A crisp red hand clutched the opening of the cave, followed by a foot and the leg attached to it. A full body belonging to a lean muscular male covered in a cowl followed after the foot.

Jack exited the cave, his eyes reflecting the sunlight, and stretched under the early morning light. After Arcee left a couple days ago and trying to figure out exactly what sort of power laid within his very being, the cave had served as a fine temporary shelter for the young Prime.

The teen felt a few vertebrate crack back into place, and stood up straight. The thin dawn light warmed him, a great contrast to the cold air that nipped at his fingertips. There wasn't much to do in the park, considering he was an odd sight for even the birds to see.

He decided that he would explore more of the forest. He'd never seen an entirety of a forest before, except when Airachnid was chasing him in the forest. He imprinted in the ground a message of what he was doing and began to venture out into the wilderness.

Jack walked into the woods aimlessly. Eventually he found a trail and decided to cross it to avoid being seen by any visitor. He looked around and continued on before he found himself staring out at the ocean in front of him.

He didn't know what to think of the scenery as he sat down on one of the rocks. He took in on how the trees lined themselves on the ocean's borders, the cool autumn air becoming warm against him, basking in the lighting and view. It was a shame, he told himself, that places like this couldn't be appreciated more often. Not that he did, he was just busy most of the time running for his life.

"I thought you would be here." Jack jumped and turned around to find the Arcee approach him from behind.

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't stand staying there for long, so I came out here," Jack stammered, trying to keep his words straight with little success. He felt embarrass for saying it all like that.

"It's okay, Jack. It's natural for one to explore their new home," Arcee said as she crouched down next to the boy. Jack felt the corner of his mouth tighten at what she said and winced. This was never going to feel like home to him, not while he was out here alone. He had grown to accept the fact that his parents were gone, that he was now alone with no one to take care of him but himself and his close friends. He was glad, though, that this was his fate. He knew what happened to orphans.

"Arcee, can I ask a question?" He asked. "Um, do any of the Primes feel like that they've unlocked something inside of them after they received the title?"

"Very few have," Arcee said. "I'm not sure what hidden power they have given you, but a specific type of Cybertronian you are now is new to my likes."

Jack made a weird face. "So, what am I now? A new breed of Cybertronian?"

"That's a question I wish I can answer myself. But, there are some works by Primus and the reason behind them that are a mystery, and will likely be one for eternity."

"Oh, I see. Hey, do Cybertronians dream?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jack turned away. "I um, I saw something." He frowned, trying to recollect what he had seen. "It was weird. I found myself standing in space somewhere, trying to figure out where I was. Then I heard a voice." He shivered. "It was scratchy, raspy, and kind of deep. It reminded me of Darth Sidious from the Star Wars movies.

"I tried to grasp the words of what he was saying, but I didn't have any clue to what he was saying. Then out of nowhere, someone came up and demanded an audience. I couldn't see the figure; he was cloaked. He told the guy to stop what he was doing, that he was insane and that his plans could never succeed. But this other guy—he just laughed. They got into what we humans call a 'battle of the wits.' But then the whole scene changed when…" Jack seized up and Arcee knew something was wrong. Jack never held much back, but she felt like her one friend was keeping a secret.

"Jack?"

"Do you know who they are? Do the Primes? Something's going to happen; I can feel it." Jack placed a hand over the left side of his chest. He frowned, fisting his hand. Why would he suddenly have this dream of strangers that he didn't know? Would they play a key role in the future?

"Jack, is this the first time you had this dream?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I mean, if you don't count the one with Nexus Prime…"

"No, I wouldn't. That is a different _experience_. They may be trying to tell us something that only they would know about."

Jack glanced up at her. "I'm scared."

Arcee looked down at him. His eyes sparkled with tears that were forming and would leak from them. She reached out and stroke the back of his neck. "It's okay. We'll get through it.

"What if we can't? What if the Decepticons find out and you get killed trying to save me, and none of us will be there to protect the other? What if I can't save you from the coming threats that this would lead to in the future?"

"Just calm down. I won't allow that. Ever."

"Why not? You guys would do the same for me and the others, so why can't I try to do the same? I mean, what if you and the rest were in trouble and there was no way of trying to save you?" Jack stared at her. "Will you let me do that?"

Arcee sighed, rubbing her twin optics. Jack was never going to let this go. She didn't even know why he was thinking of this now. This situation they had gotten themselves into was still a young one. They would have to finish this conversation later. The Autobot soldier stood up and notified Jack that she was going to leave for a while. The boy understood, but had an aching feeling about it.

 _I've hurt her_ , he told himself as he watched his only friend and companion leave.

He understood why he did so. Arcee herself was hurting from all of the horrors she had faced in the past. She lost too many friends during the war. She had too many bearing down on him. Jack felt the exact same way when he was growing up, about not letting others take the fall for him. He never wanted anyone to die for him. His mother was the one who suffered that terrible fate.

He glanced down at himself, studying his new form. The boy still didn't know what it took to be a Prime, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to ask Optimus about it. He never even truly mentioned what happened down at Cybertron's core that would help. Perhaps both Primus and the Primes chose who would step into the line? If so, why did they pick him out to be exact?

* * *

Jack stared across the horizon to figure out what he had done to deserve the title and for one brief moment, he wished he could be more than what they wanted him to be.

Arcee's helm snapped towards the groundbridge tunnel, which glowed and whirred as Optimus emerged through the vortex.

"You've been gone for a short time," Arcee stated as the vortex shut down. Optimus nodded before he glanced over to the area where Miko and Raf would be.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Bulkhead took them out for a drive," Arcee replied. "Found anything interesting on your scout?"

"No, there was nothing," Optimus told her. "Nothing to worry about right now. Excuse me now."

Bulkhead suddenly came in and stopped. Miko and Raf got out so they could let the Wrecker transform.

"Arcee, you're back!" Miko cheered. "Hey, wanna show us that cool trick of yours you've been practicing with Jack? Please?"

Ratchet had turned his attention to them suddenly. "Actually, Arcee, I was hoping if I would inquire for your help in the medbay? There is a few clutter of messes I need help taken care of." When Arcee turned to face the medic, his optics held a hint of fire. Arcee glanced between the two, which gave Ratchet all the more reason to believe that they were both hiding something. Not wanting to unnerve him or refuse his request, she followed Ratchet into the medbay, letting the doors close behind them. No clutter. That meant he needed a word with her, just as she predicted.

"Sit," Ratchet ordered, pointing to the berth to his left. Arcee did as instructed, feeling like a child who was about to get caught. She wasn't going to let the fact about Jack's situation slip from her CPU. From the way Ratchet stood in front of her with his arm folded up, it looked like she didn't have a choice.

"I've been keeping an optic on you for a while now and from the looks of it, you're hiding something. And I don't know what it is, but I forced myself to cover you. Now tell me what it is that got me to _lie_ to Optimus and everyone inquiring about your activity lately." His optics never left Arcee's, and his scowl didn't fade as he waited for an answer. Arcee cursed to herself. Where would she begin?

"In the forest along the coast, somewhere in California," Arcee started, trying to choose what words were appropriate, "there lives a…being of sorts. One that has been caught up in our war and a victim of our mysticism." Ratchet's raised an optic.

"Mysticism?" he asked.

"Yes." Ratchet closed his optics with a sigh that Arcee wasn't sure what the medic was thinking.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Can you just let it off for now? Even he needs time."

"Time may not be what we have left, what with Megatron running around and collecting items we have cast into space during the war and trying to decode the database."

"I know that, but…" The warrior didn't even know what to tell the medic, even as she racked her processor to come up with an excuse for her leavings. But she knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't work well on the medic. Optimus wouldn't possibly take her word either, if he was interrogating her right there and now.

"This being…it's not Jack, is it?"

Arcee winced. "Yes."

"Arcee, what in the pit are you—" Ratchet growled, not knowing whether to yell at her or not. He couldn't even begin where to go with this conversation. "Next time you go, I will accompany you to see if he's alright," he said at last.

"He's fine, Ratchet."

"He is absolutely not," Ratchet said, optics steeled as he turned to look at him. "I know when something is wrong, Arcee. There's something about Jack I know now that you've been keeping in the dark, and don't even think for a _second_ that you can hide it that easily. I will at least like to take a look to see if he's injured or not."

"There really is nothing wrong with him," Arcee tried to reason.

"If Jackson has been caught up in the spiritual nature of our homeworld and anything related to Primus whatsoever, then I feel like I have the right to know what's going on," Ratchet lambasted, feeling quite insulted that Arcee was keeping something from him and the whole team, especially if it involved Jack out of all people that they have known.

"I'm sorry Ratchet," she said softly, catching the medic by surprise. "I don't have an excuse, but I promised him not to tell anyone about where he is or why he ran away. I was just concerned. He's been a part of our team, my only family. We've both lost someone close to use, and he needs to sympathize with someone before he can move on. And I'll be slagged if we lose him to."

"Then may I suggest you take that same advice for yourself?" Ratchet advised, forcing her to look up at him. "If Jack really needs someone to help him through this, you are his best candidate. Think of all that he's done for you. He was worried about you after you were shot after destroying the Space Bridge in Earth's atmosphere. He did not desert you during your encounter with Airachnid. He was always _there_ for you. If that is not good enough, then what else is there?"

Arcee looked down at the floor, letting his words toss inside her mind. She gazed up back at Ratchet, knowing he was right

"Alright," she said at last. "The next time I go you can come with. But I gotta warn you that you can't tell Optimus unless Jack says so."

"I'm afraid to ask but…why?"

"Because I've got a bad feeling that Jack wasn't just caught up in it just because of what they believe him to be."

* * *

Jack winced as he stumbled and scraped his knee against a stone. He bit on his lip, in fear that someone might hear him. He had been gone from his hideout for far too long, feeling a dull ache swell in his knee and leg. Pain reminded him that he could feel. He wanted to slap himself for thinking of that as he got up and limped towards the cave. His mother would have a fit over the wound.

He missed her. And his dad. He missed them more than he thought he would.

It was nobody's fault, he felt like they had changed much more than he had now. When was the last time his father had kissed his mother playfully? And when had she stopped placing her hand on his leg as they rode in the station wagon they once had? What had happened that forced everything to change?

Was it when they ran into one of his co-workers that forced him into that mission? Was it when he pretended Arcee was his motorcycle? He sometimes wondered what life would have been like if his parents were both still alive, if he got to his mom in time or if they somehow tried harder for his dad to stay instead of going to whatever town he went to.

Sometimes he thought that he would have been the one that fell to his own death because his heart broke into pieces that day. He had hoped that moving away to where Fowler had planned to send him to might bring him a little closer to life. He almost hated the idea of it either way. Then he was pulled into the Primes' Realm and got sucked into what others considered an even bigger mess. It was more like his only escape from more misery. He wondered if he'd be like that there at the orphanage, no one to come and adopt him.

Jack managed to reach the cave he had made into his home, staring into the depths of it. He sighed and stepped inside before he felt like taking off. Again he stumbled, but he was ready and caught himself in time. It wasn't even time, since his injured knee took another blow. He grunted and winced.

"Drat," he growled as he sat up against the wall. He looked at it and noticed a faint glow of energon on his knee. He made a tsked noise as he took his cowl and pressed it against it firmly. His eyes squeezed shut as it stung. Better that than anything else.

He suddenly wondered if Miko and Raf were doing alright without him. He wondered what they were doing to keep themselves occupied. He wondered if they hated him for leaving them. He'd understand if they did, going off without a warning or a clue. Right now, he told himself, wasn't a time to worry about that. He wanted to get some rest and find some peace for himself.

He wondered if anyone else had found out.


	8. Chapter 8

OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: **Pal, why even bothering to answer it when you know the answer is that it helps keep readers on their seats to see what else happens? (Plus, it's fun!)**

The Space Wizard Storybook: **Eh, Ratchet's reaction to Jack's "condition" is a mixture of both shock and like that of a medical officer. There is no way I would ever let the good-and grumpy-doctor study Jack like that without making sure the boy gives him permission first. I always felt that he knows better than to just do that. If Jack was injured or ill, then it's a whole new story. And Jack's going to get over the fact that this is now his fate.**

 **So, sit back tight and relax. Jack gets to know more of his new biology and get into his first fight.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Jack. Jack._

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He grumbled under his breath and closed his eyes again, snuggling up.

"Jack."

Jack's eyelids peeled open in a flash before bolting up. He hissed as he felt pain run up his spine, forcing him back down.

"Easy, Jack. You're fine now, I promise."

Jack looked up over to the person speaking to him. His heart swelled and tears built up. "Mom …"

"Shhh, hush now," she coaxed, ruffling his hair. "It's okay now. I'm here." Jack lost control over himself. He just shot up and hugged her. June returned the embrace, tightening their grips onto each other.

"I've missed you, Mom…so much," Jack managed to say.

"I've missed you to," June murmured. They stayed like that for a while, until June pulled away and gave him a stern look. Jack did not like that look.

"Jackson Darby! What in the world were you thinking getting yourself involved into a war?" she started in a harsh tone.

"Mom, I—"

"I don't wanna hear excuses young man. The minute you wake, you are to break all ties with these robots."

"But Optimus...he's the only one who can help me. And at this moment I'm not in a position where it can just happen like that," Jack explained.

"I don't care what the circumstances are. You are to return home and forget about those Autobots. Just meeting them was already dangerous."

Jack hesitated. "No."

"What did you say?"

"No. Mom, I know you died because of their war, but if I had just taken care of Airachnid on my own with no Autobot, I might not be alive right now. You would be left a widow and childless."

"Jack, I'm your mother—"

"I know you are!" Jack shouted. Then he added calmly, "I know you are. But if I had broken off from the Autobots then I would be left alone with no friends and no one to call family. I would have been left vulnerable. It's a choice I made. Mom, this is my life now. You have to accept that." Jack gazed into her eyes. "Just like you accepted what Dad _truly_ was."

June was ready to shed tears. Her life was taken by a war that her son got pulled into involuntarily, leaving her only son and family alone in the world. She would never see him graduate, get married, start a family of his own. Those chances were gone after his reformation and title granted to him. She hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to leave him. After a few more seconds, she released the teen and back away, giving him a teary smile.

"T-tell your motorcycle...I said hi," she murmured.

Jack smiled as his world started to blur. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He found himself back in the cave, realizing that he was no longer human. He let out a tired sigh, sitting up. He rubbed his head and the back of his neck to clear himself of the soreness for sleeping on hard ground.

"Well, I'll just mark today off," Jack grumbled as he picked up a rock. He turned to a wall covered in marks and scratched one in. "Day twelve of being here."

He frowned. "I wonder what I'm going to do when winter comes." He shuddered. He remembered learning in one of his classes that Minnesota had the coldest winters because of its location in the Midwest. Jack cursed the coastal states and the ones that don't get any real snow.

Jack shook his head. "I'll probably ask for clothing next time they come around. I better get firewood in case."

With a grunt, Jack quickly got to his feet and made his way to the entrance. He felt a breeze brush against him, causing him to shiver and pull at his cowl close to him more.

"Okay," he breathed as he pick up a fallen branch. "First I'll have to gather wood and…um, I'll play it by ear from there."

He looked around, gathering as much as he could and slipping back to his hideout. He needed to fix his survival skills one step at a time. So much was happening right now that he needed a plan. The Autobots would provide him energon while he would scout for firewood in the wilderness, but he needed to find something to occupy his time. Starting with the few perks that came with his form.

First was the fact that his reflexes felt…sharper. Even though he shouldn't be used to the new proportions this quickly, he moved and walked as though he'd had that body his entire life, save for a few minor trip ups when he'd returned.

Second, his muscled form seemed to be stronger too. He had been able to push down a dying tree with a single arm! Definitely a huge plus.

Then came the third that he was going to be on the fence about. He felt…smarter. He'd rack his brain over something and he'd get an answer right away. Or else he would quickly figure out what to do or how something can be done.

Too bad he couldn't think of how he could get himself prepared for raging blizzards.

"I'd probably look weird in a simple shirt," Jack told himself. "The cowl should go for now." He took it off. "I could use winter clothing…a jacket with a scarf and gloves and boots. Yeah, that sounds warm…"

It seemed odd, Jack talking to himself more than he use to. But the minute the image popped into his mind, the clothing seemed to materialize over his body. Jack jumped and yelled in surprise. Slowly his body was covered in winter clothing. Jack blinked in surprise and slowly ran his hand over the coat. It felt like it was made out of synthetic material, but at the same time so real.

"Holy crap! I can make clothing now?" He felt his mouth quirk. "Okay, let's try something more autumn material."

Jack closed his eyes and imagined a hooded jacket and a white shirt underneath it. That familiar feeling melted the first set of articles away, before he found himself wearing exactly as he pictured! Jack almost burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that he actually had done it.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about shopping for clothes then." If he could change his clothes so easily, there was no point in buying any. Hell, he wasn't even going to question it this time, he was just going to roll with it. Jack walked off with a smile on his face, deciding to head for town.

Things had gone from bad to outright strange in nearly two weeks. But at the moment, things were going great. His clothes situation was solved; he can just tell Optimus what he had done.

"I guess I'm just enjoying myself," he giggled as he entered the city limits.

Just then a crowd of people began to run in his direction. Jack had to duck to the side before he was ran over. Many looked frightened or scared, with worried expressions on their faces. Jack watched as a man tripped next to him.

"Excuse me sir," he said.

The man turned around. "Huh?"

"What's going on?"

The man pointed down the street. Jack looked over the car and peered down. With his new height, he was just able to see over the people running into different directions. He saw what looked like a small twister spinning and sending cars flying. Some of them still had drivers and passengers in them.

"Oh no," Jack breathed.

People were getting hurt by this unknown force that seemed to be creating destruction. Many people went into the buildings for safety, only for a car or something to go flying into through the windows. So, that wasn't something anyone wanted to happen. The cruisers came screaming in, their sirens blaring and flashing the entire area in reds and blues.

"The cops will handle this," he sighed in relief.

"I hope so," the man replied, his face still set with a grim expression.

Jack watched as the cop cars made a barricade down the road. He recognized one of the cops to be a sheriff as he got out with a megaphone in hand.

The sheriff's megaphone crackled to life, letting out a hiss of feedback that made everyone wince, before falling silent and was brought to the sheriff's face. "This is the police. You are surrounded."

And when he said that, all hell broke loose.

Jack felt a rush of wind slam into him, forcing him to grab the man and hang on to the nearest street light. The car he was behind was picked up and thrown to the side, hitting the first building it came into contact with. People were nearly sucked into the tornado. Jack squinted his eyes as he watched it whirl. Since when where tornadoes green?

Jack's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. _Maybe this wasn't a tornado of sorts._

It made sense. It was green, it wasn't touching the sky, and it wasn't moving fast for one. Someone or something was inside of it that caused it.

There just wasn't anyone around to stop the force as powerful as this, even if said person was in there and was tiring out. But obviously they couldn't get involved since they were forbidden from revealing themselves to humans.

Jack looked down at his clothes. He could stop it.

It sounded like a bad idea. He could change clothing for all he could. But could he do more than that? He was no superhero like Iron Man or the legendary Captain America, his hero. He was just a sixteen year old orphan. But he could change his clothes. Maybe it had something to do with his body.

Maybe he could do more, he figured as he quickly rose to his feet. He turned to the man and gestured for him to stay down. Jack walked out into the open road.

"Are you crazy?" the man shouted. "You're going to get hurt."

Jack pulled the hood further over his face. If he was going to do this, then he was going to make sure that no one saw his face. Heaven knows how freaky it would be if the Autobots saw him on tape.

Jack concentrated, picturing a new article of an outfit in his mind. Everyone who had their eyes on him watched in amazement as his outfit changed. The jacket and hood changed into a deep crimson balaclava cloak. He soon wore a black outfit that covered him from the neck to toe. Silver boot and gauntlets were in place. Only his soft blue eyes were exposed.

"Let's see what I can do," Jack growled. He felt his eyes heat up, his vision gone gold. Without even knowing, he shot two beams of light from his eyes and missed it, hitting the ground and leaving a small hole in it. Jack blinked in surprise. That was new.

"Oops."

It stopped, only for it to come back towards him, forcing him to slide back. He had to cover his face so his identity wouldn't be shown. The wind suddenly died down. He removed his hand to see a figure in green armor, his eyes visible, standing yards away from him.

"I knew it," Jack whispered.

"Did you just shoot at me?" He cackled. "That was a mistake! _Nobody_ shoots at Whirlwind."

"I don't know about you," Jack said with a frown, "but I really don't think it's polite to just come to town and cause havoc on the streets."

"P-polite?" Whirlwind choked.

"Yes. Do you even know what it is, or do you want the definition of it? Because it sounds like you don't even know what it means."

"Ugh, don't tell me you're one of those heroic types," Whirlwind groaned.

Jack thought it over. "Well, yes."

Whirlwind cracked his neck. "You really wanna try this?"

Jack stood there with no worry. Inwardly he was calling himself an idiot for this.

"Fine," Whirlwind snarled, clenching his fist.

Jack shifted his left foot before he realize something. He looked down to his feet. He found himself levitating a couple inches off of the ground. Deciding to take himself up a little higher, he floated up a few feet up before charging forward and elbowed him. It didn't leave an effect on him.

"So what? You woke up thinking you could just trash a town?" Jack circled around and came flying back. "That's not really ambitious in my opinion."

Whirlwind was insulted by that. "Not very ambitious?" he said as a twister cycled around his legs, carrying him to face the young Prime. "Trashing this town just made me a millionaire."

"Oh, so I'm dealing with a criminal," Jack mused. "In that case, once I'm done here, we'll call the cops." He looked behind him. "Or what's left of them."

Whirlwind tried to get at him, but Jack levitated upwards so he was out of reach. He smiled…until he saw Whirlwind suddenly coming his way. The Prime ducked and dropped himself before coming back up and deliver a punch to the face. His opponent slammed into the ground, leaving a crater.

"I gotta get the fight away from these people," Jack mumbled to himself. "Or else the two of us won't be the only ones to get hurt."

Whirlwind slowly got up and rubbed the area of the eye that was getting red. Jack instantly flew away, hoping to get this fight away from the people. His rival started up another whirlwind and followed him.

"You wanna play? Let's play!"

Jack just laughed as the criminal chased him. "Come on, look at you," he said. "You're like a genuine whirlwind. You can do so much with your powers. I don't know what, but putting yourself into the big house _shouldn't_ be one of them."

Jack squawked suddenly as something landed on his back. He groaned and looked up, suddenly freaked out by the man in a dark hooded cloak. Where one hand should be was instead a scythe.

"You are pathetic, do you know that?" he asked his partner.

"Screw you!" Whirlwind shouted angrily.

"Whatever." The man got off of Jack so he could scramble up to his feet and brush the dirt off of him. "So, what do they call you around here?"

Jack glared at him. "What?"

"Your name, kiddo? Come on, you just appeared out of the streets and challenged my partner here to defend this town. That's what a hero does, right?"

Jack remained silent, sapphire eyes glaring at his coal orbs. He wasn't going to exaggerate himself like every egotistical hero he read in comics; he might as well be outright honest and admit himself.

"I'm not called anything around here. I'm new to this."

Whirlwind burst out laughing. "Oh, my god. You're a novice?"

"Well, at least you're honest. I'm impressed by that, honestly," the second criminal spoke, much to their surprise. "Nice to meet you, kid. They call me Grim Reaper."

"I can't imagine why," Jack said, eying the scythe. "But is that all it takes to scare someone or what else can you do?"

Grim Reaper demonstrated by running up and taking a swipe. Jack yelped and dodged the blade, careful not to get a scratch on himself. He felt another whooshing feeling and just dodged every attempt Grim Reaper made.

"Come on, old man!" Whirlwind shouted. "I bet the Shocker could do better than that."

Grim Reaper was on the ground and swung his leg, knocking Jack to the ground. He felt the tip of the blade poke his chin.

"It might have been fun to challenge a beginner," he said. "But I don't enjoy it when they don't do anything but fly around."

That seemed to hit a spot on the boy. "Oh yeah?" He swiped the blade to the side and grabbed the Grim Reaper by the hem of his cloak. With him he shot up into the air like a rocket! Grim Reaper gave out a surprise cry.

"Flying around doesn't sound fun, now does it?" Jack snarled.

Grim Reaper looked down in fear, giving Jack more of a chance to scare him. "That's how it's gonna be, eh?" he muttered.

Deciding to teach him one lesson on not to mess with a town like this one, Jack let him go and watched him fall. He dove and caught the man in time before he could hit the ground.

"W-what are you going to do?" Grim Reaper asked.

As if he had always known what he could do, Jack phased his hand into his chest and let it solidify, causing the Grim Reaper to pass out. He was soon out cold.

"Playtime's over."

Jack turned to Whirlwind, just in time to see him become a cyclone and watched saw blades come flying out of it. Jack could feel his density increase, his now rock hard body destroying the discs and letting beams come out of his eyes to destroy a couple of them. By then Whirlwind had stopped spinning and was looking on in shock.

"No way."

"Way," Jack snarled.

Whirlwind let out a battle cry and charged forward. Jack delivered an uppercut that forced Whirlwind to go flying and hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out.

Jack slowly approached him and checked to see if he was still alive. "I guess this doesn't just protect him, it has an advantage to knock him out."

Suddenly, Jack felt the sensation of being watched, and looked behind him to see a dozen or so civilians looking at him, the two criminals that he had taken out single handedly, and his weird outfit. They were mostly looking at him, making the boy feel very uncomfortable.

He told himself to play it cool. He swept his cape behind him and started to walk away. Behind him, the people started to cheer, a sound Jack never could get anyone to do up until now. But underneath the cloth of the balaclava hood, he couldn't help but smile. He was amazed that he was able to pull it off as a mysterious hero, and Jack was glad!

"Look out!"

The warning had come too late. He felt the impact before he felt pain split into his side. He looked down and saw a toothed disk embedded into his side. He did not dare take out, not wanting anyone to see energon come out of it and get them contaminated. He started to swoon, fall backwards, feeling arms catch him.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" he heard the same man order as he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The first thing he realized, as soon as he started to gain consciousness, was that his surroundings were quiet. He couldn't move. Well, more he didn't want to. The very thought of moving made him want to throw up. He didn't want to open his eyes to see where he was at. It had been a very long time since he felt real pain. And he use to take it from Vince at school.

Jack found himself unable to bear the pain and whimpered. It hurt too much, he could barely fall back asleep. It was a wonder that he was still functioning and alive from all of the damage that he took. He could've ended up with his parents, or with Cliffjumper and everyone else that died during the war. Instead, he welcomed the softness of the bed beneath him.

He wanted to lay there, not caring where he was at the moment. But he had to remind himself that he could not be anywhere near humanity. That meant he had to leave, and that also meant he had to get up right now.

Raising his head up, he suddenly felt dizzy. He felt a hand gently push his head back down.

"Stay down. We don't know how bad you took it."

Jack almost panicked, but he had to keep calm so he wouldn't open up the wound crated in his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He looked over and saw two kids at the doorway, peeking inside. When his eyes met theirs, they disappeared.

"Do you have something to drink?" Jack rasped.

"I can't give you anything," the woman said as she carefully wiped the energon away from Jack's wound. "Your body is still trying to work with the anesthesia. It'll make you sick."

Jack groaned as he settled on the bed. "Where am I and why?"

"At a special hospital. We didn't know how serious you took that blade due to your…biology, so we brought you here."

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty awakens." Jack's eyes shot open and turned his head, giving him a whiplash. There in the doorway stood a woman with short brown hair that went down to her chin, framing a rounded face; and eyes like sapphires. To his surprise, she wore a suit that reminded him of an insect. On the back were glassy customized wings. She had on a black suit with yellow on the chest and abdomen, having a couple of red highlights on her neck, legs, and arms.

Jack watched with carefulness as the woman walked into the room. "Thanks for your assistance, Laura. Thought we'd lose him before we got him here."

"Janet?" Jack looked to the door and saw a man coming into the doorway. He stopped when he saw Jack. Like Janet, the one he assumed was in the costume, he wore a bizarre outfit, all black and red. Tucked beneath his arm was an oddly shaped gray helmet. He stopped when he saw Jack. "Oh, he's up."

Jack's eyes flashed between the women and the man. He didn't know what to do or say. He never wanted to get caught and then to wake up with people finding him. Plus, he wasn't a human, nor could he turn back into one; that is, if he could. How would he explain himself to them? It would be a lie if he said he wasn't once a human.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes snapped up to them. The man still stood in the doorway, Janet seated next to him. Laura was ready to change the bandages on his side.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I …" Jack stopped himself, then shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked down and it was then he realized his outfit was missing. If he were still human, he would have been blushing as he asked: "Um, where are my clothes?"

"I tout you said wobots don't care," he heard the little girl hiss outside.

"They got nothing to hide!" the boy remarked.

* * *

"Barton and Romanov returning, sir." Director Nick Fury of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D, glanced up from his paperwork to find a young cadet in the doorway.

"Send them in," he said.

"Yes, sir!"

Nick watched as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff entered the room. "Report."

"Um, Janet showed up at my house," Clint spoke. "She had a…humanoid with her." Nick glared at him, one of his brows arched.

"Humanoid?"

"We're not really sure what he is," Natasha briefed. "His side was split open and he was bleeding blue. Hank had to help her smuggle him out of a city."

"And where is he right now?"

"He's in the infirmary," Clint answered.

Nick sighed. "Send him in here once he recovers."

* * *

Jack slowly removed the bandages from his waist. Lila was telling him a story, a fairytale that he hadn't heard of in a long time. He couldn't remember which one it was; but oh, how he missed hearing it so much. It was odd that in situations like this one, did he suddenly began to feel like this miss such childish things like this so much.

As suspected, the wound was gone as soon as he unveiled it. Carefully he skimmed his fingers over the smooth synthetic surface of the skin. Lila watched with a surprised look before glancing up at him.

"How did you heal it up so fast?" She asked.

Deciding to tease her a little, Jack smiled and answered: "Magic."

Cooper came running into the room with an iPad in his hand. "Guys! Guys, you gotta see this!" He almost shoved the pad into Jack's face, forcing him to scoot back. Cooper sat down and showed them a YouTube video. On the smaller screen was a young woman.

"Good morning, America. Our top story today is on the local farmland crops here that have been trampled by unknown suspects. But first we have something new and different for you all: a new hero may have risen from the depths of Earth today in California. We got to you live with Roger Hammerstein in Crescent City."

The screen switched to a man in a parking lot, where many people had gathered around. "Sara, it's an incredible scene here in downtown Crescent City, where two thugs this afternoon tried to terrorize the town. Luckily for us, they were foiled when a stranger stepped in and fought the two until they were unconscious."

On screen, shaky cell phone footage showed Jack being chased by Whirlwind and shooting into the air with the Grim Reaper. "Police have been unable to identify the masked man, but many believe he may, in fact, be an unregistered robotic created. Other theories suggest that he may be part of a new species of superpowered humans like the Hulk."

The image shifted to a group of shaken but unharmed bystanders talking to the news anchor. "We saw this man who called himself Whirlwind tearing through the streets as a tornado when this stranger came out of nowhere and his clothes just changed from casual to something similar to Superman!" a man reported. "It was something you don't see everyday."

"Others were not sure how to react, even after his mysterious disappearance after he took a blade," the reporter continued. "While those are still skeptical about this savior, there were those who showed much gratitude and admiration."

Once more the screen switched to a young Hispanic woman. "Whoever he is, if he's still alive and watching this, I want to thank him for being here at the right time. My brother was left alone with our nanny and they were close by when the Grim Reaper showed up. I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there." Tears started to stream down her eyes and she furiously wiped them away.

Jack blushed heavily at that while the scene shifted to another interview, an elderly couple with two kids believed to be their grandchildren babbling. Their grandparents smiled and the grandfather calmed them down. The grandmother looked at the screen. "He really was a marvel of a man. I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't shown up."

"Iron Man created a whole new vision to how society can be safe from terrorism and other dangers," the grandfather agreed. "This kid could be a step up."

"NBC news, Sara Jonckheer."

"You're a hero!" Cooper exclaimed as the news continued to talk about him. "You're a real hero."

Jack didn't know what to think of it at first. He knew he was happy that people appreciated the little act of heroism he had performed. He looked at Cooper before turning back to the small screen. He couldn't believe all of the things he had done, not even disturbed by the fact he could fly.

With a warm feeling in his chest, he looked up into space. It was settled, he would be a hero to those in need. He just needed an alter ego and a costume. What they all said had him thinking.

"A whole new vision…" It was like a light bulb went off. Vision!

It was perfect! He had the name down, now the costume was the forefront on his mind. He wanted something that suited his name and powers, something that would let humanity know he was a defender and not someone to be feared but respected.

"Hey, Vision. How does this wook?" Lila held up some paper. Jack scanned each one, seeing him displayed in different sorts of outfits. She drew well for a four year old. His eyes were more focused on the fifth one.

"It's perfect!"

He hopped off of the bed and stood in front of the full body mirror that laid in a corner. He stuck the picture into the side and took a step back. "Okay…let's give it a shot."

Closing his eyes, Jack concentrated on the material, the colors, and the patterns for the outfit. Very slowly, he felt a tingling feeling spread over his skin. After a while, he heard Cooper and Lila gasp. Jack opened his eyes and took a look at himself. "Holy crap!"

He didn't look anything like his old self. Jack Darby, the lonely outcast of Franklin High from Jasper, Nevada was no more. The man that stood in the mirror was tall, confident, and heroic!

His costume was full body, with rough green leather covering him from the neck down. Along his chest, shoulders and legs were red markings dark to contrast his skin; aligning his hips were two metal bands. His lower arms and legs were covered in gauntlets and boots, the same color was the marks. A clasp rested beneath the clavicle, where attached to the shoulder guards, a shimmering gold cape cascaded down to his ankles. Unlike the last outfit, this one didn't have a hood or a cloth for him to pull over his mouth.

Jack held back a chuckled. "I just…this is just…" He picked up the kids and spun in place, laughing as the kids squealed in excitement.

His whole life had changed so drastically. Here he was just an average kid that met a whole new species, only now to be an orphan and become a whole new being. He was a hero, not by a total accident but by a choice. Sure, it wasn't something huge, but it was a stepping stone. Who knew what the reactions the Autobots and his friends—

Jack froze in place, realization dawning on him. "Oh-no…"

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked, looking up at him with round eyes.

Jack didn't answer, as a new problem had settled on him. What would the other Autobots say? What would Miko and Raf's reactions. What would Fowler do? There was so much going on for him that he hadn't even given them a thought. And for all he knew, everyone but Arcee thought he disappeared for good. For what reason though? Was it because he was selfish, or was it because he was a coward, ashamed of himself for making the choice?

He should tell them. He had been honest with them about himself. Well, not entirely about his family history, but he was honest about all of the other things.

He clenched his fist tightly. "I'll tell him when the time is right." he decided, "Just…not yet."

Letting out a soft sigh, Jack slumped forward and held the two confused children close to him. He just needed a minute to let everything sink in. So many changes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"He struck again!"

Bulkhead squawked and threw his hands in the air, the paperwork scattering in the air. Ratchet did all he could not to break into a cold sweat and yell at the Wrecker. Composing himself he turned to the source of the voice. "Who is it that struck again?"

"The mystery man from Crescent City!" Miko exclaimed, throwing herself over the couch. "He was seen in Front Royal when this macho man with a machete attacked."

Ratchet frowned. Why would someone attack there? When he turned to Raf he just shrugged.

"C'mon, where's Arcee?" Miko asked, looking around. "She's missing out on this."

"She needs time alone," Ratchet said with a quiet groan, wishing that they had stopped coming to the silo when Jack disappeared…even after he did for the time.

"Well, what about Optimus? Is he around somewhere?" Raf asked, staring up at Ratchet.

"Yes," Ratchet replied with a groan. "He won't be back for an hour, I'd imagine."

Something in Raf's eyes made Ratchet's more enduring side show itself.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just…wanted to talk to him about the Vision." His curiosity piqued, Ratchet turned to the young boy on the couch.

"Well, a few days ago I found a picture of him on the network," Raf continued. "I was looking at it and I thought…um, I think I caught a glimpse of him. At least a sneak peek at him." He hooked his laptop to the terminal and loaded the picture up. "See?"

The medic looked at the screen, not convinced the boy had spotted anything that he might have missed. Upon discovery, he saw an odd object among the trees, a red and green creature creeping in through the trunks of living and dead trees.

"I can't believe he went for a Christmas theme," Miko sniggered. "I mean, his original form was way better than this."

"I think it looks good on him," Raf said.

"Wait a minute," Ratchet mumbled upon further inspection. "That doesn't look right."

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"Did they have any claim of him being a human like the rest?" Ratchet asked.

"Um, no," both kids answered.

Ratchet frowned. "That's what I thought."

"Why? If he's not a human, than what is he?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, he looks different from the Hulk," Miko added.

Ratchet, who had pulled himself away with a grim expression, didn't know how to start with this.

"You know what he kinda looks like?" Bulkhead stated, looking at the picture. "One of the Primes."

"What?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean look. The plating on the top of his head and his neck. Now tell me you've never seen that pattern before," Bulkhead said.

Ratchet looked a lot more closely to the creature they were observing. Come to think of it, he now saw all of the plating and patterns that the Thirteen had back in the days. He stopped and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Ooh, what's the Doc thinking of now?" Miko asked, lying flat on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and her chin resting on her hands.

"Nothing, nothing," Ratchet dismissed, waving his hand. "Just nothing of your concern."

' _But it sure is going to be something Arcee will have a hell of a time trying to explain._ '

* * *

Jack never felt so exhausted, even in this strange new form of his own. He managed to sneak back to the park that he was starting to call home when he was sure no one saw him leave. He thought it would be best if he left. Sure, he would miss Cooper and Lila, pretty much anyone he was starting to get close to, but he heard that it was best to leave before they began to cling to you.

He looked back one last time to see if he was being followed, but he had to remind himself that it could be dangerous thinking if he did. So he had to be strong, get moving on. But could he be strong? He thought he was, yet that was when he was determined to get the job done to protect his friends and family. That was when he was informed on what they were against. The Primes barely gave him any knowledge at all when he had his first out-of-body experience. And now he was right back out of here, scared and not wanting to do with anyone, and for what? There was nothing out here he could live for, and certainly not in an agency where everyone seemed to want something from you and offered nothing in return. He had grown up to learn of scary things that took his innocence away. When growing up, Jack didn't know that homes were outrageously expensive to single parents, employment was scarce in small towns, and he felt like he didn't have a friend in the world. Until now.

The death of his father took an unexpected toll on not just him, but his mother as well. June had not been herself since Trevor Darby died. She just seemed to unable to keep her focus. She had gotten laid off until she could recover. She was beginning to feed unhealthy for two weeks. In other terms, she was a wreck. Her friends did suggest her to go see a therapist and since then she was starting to come out of that shell. She stopped drinking when she realized she was neglecting her son and started to take better care of him. That was when she became what Miko called a "worry wart." Then he was starting to think life was going to be okay again when he got a job to help support his family. That is until it was all taken away from him in one night. Now he was not only alone and lacked the skills he needed, he was no longer a human being.

Jack stopped in tracks and clutched his head to keep his focus. He was being a baby over this enough! It was time for him to remember who he was and that he was better than this! He had to show the world what he was made of, that he could recover from everything that happened in the last month or two and he would rise back to the top. How would his parents react if he remained in this state for too long? He had been secretly so afraid, yet he would not let that get him.

However, no longer a human, he could no longer continue on living a "normal life" like he wished for since he came to Jasper. Not that it truly mattered, since when had it really mattered when all he wanted was to make the people around him happy? What else could he offer. It wasn't all over yet. He still had the Autobots to go to if he needed help or was in trouble.

Continuing his way, Jack took a moment to think of the people he had met recently, and not just how he had reacted to them, but how they had treated him. At first he was afraid, learning that he was in an agency full of officials and spies. Yet as he stayed there longer, it did not seem to matter. They had not acted in an immodest manner towards him, not even the children did. Perhaps God had not completely abandoned him.

Jack's makeshift home felt like it was truly calling out to him as he trekked the trail he blazed for himself. He wanted to get some sleep and be done for the day, but he paused right outside the cave entryway to where he had settled down in. He wasn't sure if it were instinct or intuition, but his mind told him that he wasn't alone in the area anymore.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Hello?"

He heard shuffling and, to his relief, he saw Arcee's pale optics shine from the cave. His eyes widened when he saw the streaks running down her faceplate. Jack never saw his partner like this before, not even when she was having those bad days.

"Y-you're back," she said, walling off the croak of her strained vocalizer. No look of shock in her blank expression, nor the usual snark she was known for possessing. At the tone Jack walked up to her.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks," Jack replied cautiously. "You look like you haven't slept in days." He stepped forward and settled down next to her.

"I was just...uh...busy on recons," she explained in a furious rush, wiping the marks on her face that glistened in the fading sunlight.

"Arcee, come on," Jack said as he sat down next to her. "I know you long enough to know that there's something bugging you."

She stayed silent, losing resistance as she was lost in her own little thoughts. It wasn't unusual for the boy to see her this quiet; he knew what was bugging her right there in that moment.

"I miss her." There, she said it. His gaze was soft as those sapphire blue orbs continued to keep their glance on her. "I know I never had any contact with her, but June…she kind of grew on me just by watching you two interact."

Jack smiled sadly, reverting his gaze to the ground. "Yeah, I miss her too. A lot. To be honest, I blamed myself for her death. I always wondered what I could have done differently, what could have gone in a different direction. But…I'm still glad to have you guys around. You're the only family I have left."

Arcee's optics were glistening as he said that. "I was family?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're like the sister I could've wanted. And if my mom or dad were here right now, they'd be proud to have you as their own."

Before a sense of security and relief could settle in, Arcee was already alert and up on her feet, weapons out and ready to be used.

"Arcee, what are you doing?" Jack questioned.

"We're not alone," she hissed.

* * *

Dreadwing immediately led his squadron back to the Nemesis as soon as he received the call from Megatron. They had been on the outskirts of a desert plains when he got the call. He had planned to search for Wheeljack once he learned the Autobot Wrecker was in the area. Those plans were now put on hold.

He knew that Megatron did not care for his warriors' desires as Dreadwing and his entourage made their way through the ship. The Seeker was filled with determination on a number of levels. He was certain he would've taken the Wrecker down without the Autobots' interference. It was something he would have to take care of in the future when he had nothing else to do.

The Seeker went in alone to the command center where his leader held audiences. Megatron appeared with his back turned to him in his usual pose. Dreadwing, however, did notice a stiff hold on his leader's form as he drew closer to him. That was when he noticed Soundwave's shook up form.

"Is there something the matter, my liege?" Dreadwing asked, approaching his master.

"We shrink in number," Megatron rasped, a slight tremble in his voice, struggling to maintain his posture. "We lose all of our strenght each century." Turning to Dreadwing with a look he continued, "I need you here at all times to command my seekers."

Dreadwing bristled at how scared his leader was acting at the moment. Breakdown and Knock Out took that opportunity to come in as well, confused at his sudden change of mood.

"So, there is nothing wrong?" Dreadwing asked.

Megatron shook his head to clear his thoughts in his processor. So in his own frightened thoughts that he hadn't notice he was exposing them to him.

"Yes, there is something wrong," he snapped. "War is bound to come to a close if you do not dispose of this unexpected guest of ours!"

"What guest?" Dreadwing questioned.

Megatron didn't say a word. His massive form stepped to the side to reveal a Cybertronian no one had ever seen before, except on the walls of ancient temples. Dreadwing frowned at the individual he never expected to see in his life cycle. The stranger stood inches taller than Megatron himself covered in olive green armor with a cloak draped on his shoulders. The Seeker shuddered at the horns curved to the back of his head. A pair of glowing red eyes dotted his humanly helm. Dreadwing wasn't surprised that Liege Maximo spoke with a sardonic tone nor even that he referred speaking in the human language he was known to as English. What did surprise him was what the ancient Prime said.

"Nice army you have here. Too bad they're all useless and not fearful…like this silver and blue dog."

Breakdown brought out his war hammer. "I'll take care of him," he volunteered angrily as he rushed forward.

"Breakdown, don't!" Dreadwing warned him.

Liege Maximo didn't seem to be fazed as he watched the Wrecker come at him. He lazily raised his left hand up and pointed his fingers at him. Streams of green sorcerous energy instantly shot out of them at Breakdown's chest. The Wrecker cried out in pain as he fell flat on his back after being hit. Knock Out screeched and jumped behind Dreadwing before the Seeker could stumble back in shock. The pain worsened for the Wrecker when he felt tiny feet plant themselves on him. The Wrecker craned his neck to see a human standing before him, noticing Liege had disappeared now.

"Stop mewling, you incompetent rat," the human sneered. "You make mortals look more superior to you."

"W-what? Who are you?" Breakdown squeaked.

The human knelt down, face within inches of Breakdown's. His voice dripped with cynicism and threat.

"I am Loki of Asgard," the human sneered. "And I am burdened with a glorious purpose."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm alive, I'm alive. My laptop had a small wire fried on the circuit board so I had to wait for two months to get a new one and transfer all of my music, pictures, videos, and documents onto it. It wasn't fun, especially when you're on your last year of college and you need a computer for essays and homework.**

 **Other than that, that is my only excuse at the moment. But if you read all of my other stories, you'll see that I'll be updating them slowly due to having trouble with writer's block and the lack of motivation. Rest assured, you'll be seeing them updated once more.**

 **In other words, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jack wasn't sure who Arcee was aiming at, but he prepared himself for a fight in case. If he had to use any of his powers, they wouldn't be on the poor soul lurking in the forest. At least it was no Autobot that he would have to worry about.

He tried to keep distinct as Arcee moved closer to the undergrowth. "I'm going to count to three," she called out. "And if whoever's out there hasn't come out by then—"

Jack didn't know for sure what to expect from the stranger, but he was at least smart enough to emerge with his hands raised in the air, a warhammer gripped tightly in one hand for an attack. In fact, he was so focused on her he only noticed Jack by her side at that moment. His eyes widened in shock, narrowed in confusion and then finally settled on a hard look at Arcee.

"I come in peace." He spoke in a voice that made Jack tremble. To prove his point, the man set his hammer on the ground. "I swear, I mean you no harm."

Arcee still had her weapons trained on him. Jack placed a hand on her arm, motioning for her to listen to reason this time. Arcee scowled, but quickly put her weapons away. Jack turned to the stranger.

"If it's me you're looking for, I'm here," Jack said. "Just don't hurt my friend." If he were still a human, he might have gone pale at the death glare Arcee was giving him. But he was starting to learn to come out of his shell, and it didn't bother him like it used to.

The man's look of shock was visible for them to see. "What is your name?"

Both of them were surprised at his politeness, but Jack replied, "I'm Jack. Who are you?"

Thor was taken back at how easily the boy was reacting, even though he answered, "I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"They're not real," Jack said.

"I can assure you that we are real indeed," Thor said.

Arcee decided to have another take in the conversation. "How did you get to Earth? And more importantly, why?"

"I was about to ask my father about the recovery of Jotunheim..."

* * *

 _Heimdall walked towards Odin's throne with a serious expression. He had sensed a disturbing type of energy that was not of Earth. That could only mean only one thing — the metal giants were at large. The gatekeeper never left his post, except in situations like this one._

 _When Odin saw him walk into the room, he knew something was wrong. Thor, who was also in the room, turned to the gatekeeper. "Heimdall, old friend. What brings you here today?" Odin asked._

 _"It has come to my attention that there has been some form of trouble in Midgard. The being in question has appeared in a forest somewhere in the New World of the alien race," Heimdall said. Odin gasped, knowing what the gatekeeper was talking about._

 _"What is it that he means?" Thor asked. "Who is it he speaks of?"_

 _"Thor, my son. I want you to investigate this very being. You are to go to Midgard," Odin told him._

 _"To Midgard? But the bridge was destroyed. How am I able to go there?" Thor asked._

 _"Heimdall will show you. Go now." With that said, Heimdall left the room with Thor following close behind._

* * *

"…and soon after, I was able to find you two," Thor finished.

Jack and Arcee had very confused looks. They looked at each other as if he were a madman.

"So, what do you do now?" Jack asked, turning back to their unexpected guest.

Thor shrugged. "I was asked to investigate and that was all. I did not honestly know I would make it this far."

Arcee snorted. "Even Bulkhead could think further than this."

Jack gave her a look. If he could he would raise a brow and still frown at her.

"You remind me of my old friend from Nevada," Thor commented, catching Jack's attention. "I should probably pay them a visit sometime," he mumbled to himself.

The sound of voices caught their attention quickly, and they looked up to see a figure clad in red and black stumble out of the trees. Panic set in when Jack saw another person hop out from behind the trees.

"Aha! I knew we'd find you somewhere here. See, Hank? I told you he'd–" Janet stopped when she saw Arcee and Thor with him. She was more focused on Arcee than the Asgardian. "Whoa."

"Jack? What is going on here?" Arcee demanded, standing up at full height.

Jack had the decency to look sheepish as all eyes were on him. This was not how he wanted to end the day. An awkward confrontation of a supposed Asgardian, now these two that had followed him here. What can he say?

To convey this information to both sides was a challenge to himself since he did not know what the heck to do. He couldn't really conjure any word from his mind, so Jack just shrugged.

Arcee frowned. "You don't know?"

"How do you not know?" Janet laughed.

"Easy. I just don't," Jack retorted. "Because I really have no idea what's going on myself."

Hank tilted his head to the side, one of his brows raised. Jack placed himself between the intruders and his friend before a standoff could begin.

"Just let me explain—"

"I'm listening really hard, so this better be good," Arcee said.

Jack was suddenly lost at words. Seeing his troubled state, Hank stepped forward. "I'm sure that by the looks of it you've heard of the Vision. Well, we found him fighting in Crescent City where he was wounded. We decided to get him to a more reclusive area so he can recover. I promise you that his secret is kept safely with us." Jack glared at him, but he didn't bother to deny it.

Arcee looked away, processing his words, and compiling her reaction to that of what Jack barely expected: "So Jack gets into one freaking fight and so suddenly you think you get to be involved with his life?"

"Arcee, that's not—"

"And you!" Arcee interrupted, glaring at Jack. "How long has this been going on? I meant about you playing hero when you're too young to be going into battle."

That made Jack angry. "Fancy of you to talk when you dragged me into a millennia old war that I shouldn't have to get _involved_ with in the first place, so my mom would still be alive right now and I wouldn't have to be stuck looking like this!" He didn't bother to acknowledge Thor rolling his eyes; he had obviously seen arguments similar to this one.

"Okay, hold up now." Janet stepped in between them and grabbed Jack's arm. "It wasn't anyone's fault now here. Some things just happen whether we want it to or not. But we can't fight out here in a place crawling with tourists and creepy Californians. I mean it when I say that. Some of them are freaks."

Jack gave Hank a look. He shot one back.

"Fine," Arcee huffed. "Just leave a note so I don't have to worry next time."

"How is it that you were able to conjure all of that energy?" Thor asked out of the blue.

"I didn't," Jack sighed. "That was some other story I don't like to talk about."

"Your mother," Hank spoke.

Jack winced. That would be the most painful story he would have to tell. He brushed Janet off and headed for his hideout. Arcee watched him go, not even bothering to stop him.

"How did you even come to cross paths with him?" Thor asked.

Hank gave a small shrug. "Janet just wanted some time away from the government work that we got caught up in. I didn't think we would stumble upon those two amateurs and him." He looked to Thor. "What about you? What's your story with him?"

"A form of energy had appeared in these areas some time ago," Thor explained. "I was told to investigate in it, but I never thought it would come from a child."

Arcee cringed at the story herself, but she refused to fall prey to another interrogation. Janet looked to Jack had settled down in, his back to them.

"Was he a human?" Hank asked quietly to Arcee.

Arcee didn't meet his gaze. He didn't have to ask again; it was enough to give him an answer.

"Why would someone do this to a child?" Janet asked.

"I wish I knew myself," Jack sighed. He meant to say it himself, but he held no intention of holding himself back again.

Arcee shook her head. "And I thought getting an answer from you before was hard enough."

"You might as well have Optimus here since he's been through the same experience himself," Jack suggested, arms thrown up in frustration.

"Then why not bring him here?" Thor queried.

The boy scowled. Arcee just shook her head again.

"Okay, maybe we have enough for the day. We should worry about other things, such as how Optimus would react to your condition. After we hike through this place."

Jack's eyes shot up to her with a questioning expression. He hadn't expected to spend a day with her after getting into a lot of trouble like he had. He assumed that like June, Arcee would try and ground him for getting caught into a whirlwind of danger.

Instead she grinned at him. "Well, we've got to figure out why the Primes were interested in you, right? The sooner the better. I'll just have you grounded when this is all over."

Janet and Thor laughed as Jack groaned and sat on the ground. Of course she would say something like that. But hey, at least he would get the help he would require. So, that was a plus.

"How do you manage to recharge at night knowing you have to put up with her?" Hank questioned.

"As of lately, I _haven't_ ," Jack answered.

* * *

Arcee never felt so revealed as she walked through the tunnel of the Groundbridge. To her surprise she saw Bulkhead at the controls, not Ratchet.

"Where's the doctor?" She asked.

"He's in the med bay," Bulkhead told her. "Optimus and Bumblebee came back with bite and claw marks. You should have seen it!"

'I've seen enough today,' Arcee mentally noted as she walked passed him. She managed to avoid Optimus as he walked past her.

She stopped and looked back at him. Maybe he could help with Jack. Her partner would need the proper training to perfecting his gifts and the prowess that he possessed, whatever that may be. Optimus would know what to do. That is, if he had any training from any Prime that was still alive at the time.

When she was sure he was in part of the base that was clear of earshot, she approached him. "Optimus, can I talk to you privately?"

Optimus turned to Arcee, letting her know that she had his full attention.

"It's about Jack."

"What is it? Has he been found?"

Arcee scowled. How would she explain it?

"Yeah. In California. The problem is…he's been caught in some of our um, occult." Optimus frowned in confusion.

"Our occult?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Almost a month now." When she looked up at him, she could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Is there anything else you have not told me?" He asked.

Arcee attempted to keep her cool down. "I'm not going to apologize for hiding this, but I'm not denying anything else. He had been found by a few people, but that was the end of the story. No one was hurt and I will not let anything else happen to my partner. He needs some time to get away from all of this."

Optimus' shutters folded over his optics. He knew Arcee didn't regret the decisions she had made, but his mind was clouded with a possibility of a grim and complicated future ahead for their young ally. How would the situation be explained to the Autobots on Jack's condition and what would happen?

One thing was for sure, the others could _not_ know about this now. Ratchet would certainly object to Jack being a part of their Prime examples, let alone at a young age. Miko would think that it would be coolest thing on the planet, whilst Raf would feel a bit iffy about it. Bulkhead and Bumblebee would be a mystery, since the boy didn't have much of a relationship with them. Worst case scenario, if Fowler ever uncovered this secret...the very thought of his reaction would not be one that the two younger ones would have. So it would be safe to hide Jack's mess of two separate worlds.

"What do you want me to do?" Arcee said.

"We must give him an option for help." When Arcee looked at him he said, "We must have him here for further…"

"No. Jack can't be here," Arcee said. "I don't know why, but he said that he doesn't want to be here right now, and for once I am _keeping_ a promise to a partner."

Optimus closed his optics for a few moments.

"But," Arcee continued, "I want a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I…I can't seem to reach him." Arcee remembered what Jack had told her days ago by the ocean, fearing for his safety. "I don't know what's wrong with him; he just seems to be not himself. I need—" Arcee stopped, her pride standing in her way. She pushed it aside and managed to get out: "I need your help."

"You know that Jack may not be able to accept it, even if he is willing to cooperate with us."

"I know that! I just want to help him with whatever is bothering him."

Optimus stared at her. She knew what was coming next.

"The risk may be great to him," he said. "If the Decepticon's know of Jack's condition, there may be no way of stopping them from trying to get their hands on him. But if you are willing to ignore everything else, I will do the same for him."

Arcee thought about it. For one moment, she thought about abandoning Jack, hoping he would be able to cope with death himself. She wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Then shame rose inside her. This was her partner, who lasted longer than Tailgate and Cliffjumper. She owed him for June's death.

"No," she said. "I want you to help Jack."

She could feel his gaze.

"Then I will help him," he said.

* * *

After revealing his true identity, Loki had forced Megatron through a portal. He found himself on some planet in a different part of the galaxy, he noted as he trekked down through the barren landscape. His processor kept going back to when he took down Breakdown. The message was clear among his ranks, including Airachnid and Soundwave. He didn't sense their shred of awkward joy at Megatron having to be inferior to another being, especially one now smaller than he. Until now, none of them dreamed that Megatron would ever be seen as someone below another.

"Here you have it," Loki said, gesturing to the warlord. "The so-called almighty Megatron."

Megatron snarled down at the human. Right then he noticed a construct turning in levitation before stopping to get a good look at Megatron. The Decepticon warlord couldn't help but stare at the figure sitting on it.

"So, this is the one that started the intergalactic war many years ago," the being said. "I have thought of you to be more menacing than this."

Megatron flinched in annoyance.

"But we do have something in common," he continued. "I think we can do a better job than what you have done."

"Oh? And what is it that you have to offer me?" Megatron taunted.

"You want to destroy your enemies and end this war?" He knowingly put to the warlord.

Megatron almost grinned. Almost.

"Good. I'll have you throw in something that will throw them off the course."

"Like what?"

"Something that will strike terror into their very core."


	12. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry for not updating this any sooner than I thought. There had been accidents, some family problems that had to be worked out, and of course my new job is not giving me much time to be creative. I almost fell into a state of depression, almost did, but now I'm back on my feet again. Hopefully, I'll be able to have the next chapter done as well with my other stories.**

 **By the way, there is a voting poll on my profile, asking which character you want to appear in my other Avengers story 'Story of the Wild Ones.' The poll will close when I get the fourth/fifth chapter up. Or at least until I feel like I have enough votes. Tally-ho now!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"So, you don't know exactly how you ended up like this?" Janet asked.

Arcee had left to give Jack some time alone to himself. However, Janet refused to leave him behind, and neither did Thor. Hank stayed in fear Janet would try something funny. Now all four of them had ventured into the city, daylight close to fading as the sun disappeared in the western horizon.

Jack had managed to shift his costume to the outfit he had previously from before, only to change the fabric of the jacket and the color as well. He felt pretty nervous and exposed as he found himself once more in Cresent City, but now he was glad he had people to hang around with. Although, Thor he would have to get used to.

"Oh, I know how I got like this," Jack said. "I just don't think I can trust you enough to tell you."

Janet looked offended when Jack said that. Hank just smiled and nodded. Turning to Thor he asked, "So, what will you do now that you have found the source of that signature? You're not planning on taking him back to Asgard, are you?"

"No." Thor shook his head. "I do not think even the lad is ready for Asgard's amazing prowess and magicians."

Jack was tempted to challenge the Asgardian. Okay, maybe he might not have the faintest idea what these Asgard citizens may be capable of, but that didn't mean that he couldn't know, right?

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not," Jack said, shaking his head.

"I know that _I_ would be," Janet snorted.

"Janet, please," Hank said. He noticed Jack had been inching away from the group. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack jolted and turned to him. "What?"

"You looked like you were trying to sneak away," the scientist pointed out. "You can't be going off on your own after what happened here and in Port Royal."

"I just want to go take a look across the street," Jack tried to reason.

"I mean it, kid." Hank didn't want to risk Jack's wellbeing, especially in a populated area. Heck, he didn't want to let the boy be by himself in the woods. The sight of him in the state he had been in, back when the boy was still coming out, had been terrifying to him. Janet had to dazzle the crowd with smoke and mirrors so Hank can smuggle Jack out of the place and to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D outpost but ended up at Clint's farm when it became too risky.

"It would be good for the lad to have a small venture of his own," Thor stated. "There isn't much out of the ordinary here, except for us, so maybe it wouldn't hurt the lad to explore?"

"This is where a real major fight occurred that almost cost him his life. If anything should happen—"

"We're here, too. Don't forget," Janet said.

"I won't go too far," Jack pressed. "Just…not out there." He glared at the forest. Now that he thought about it, being there alone troubled him, especially since his last encounter with Airachnid.

"Why, you scared?" Janet teased.

"Last time I was in a forest, I had a taste of real danger."

"Hey!"

"Not you."

"Trust me, there's no forest as terrifying as the Aokigahara in Japan."

"What's so scary about it?" Thor asked.

"It's the second most popular place in the world for people to commit suicide. I know; I once went there to take a look for it myself."

"That's not surprising," Hank remarked.

A twig snapped in the forest by the city limits. Jack whipped around just in time to witness a small fox rush off behind the trees. He sighed and looked back to watch the others staring at him. "What?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay out here?" Hank asked.

"So, I get a little paranoid. You can't blame me."

"What do you say we head back to some safer haven fit for you? I mean, if you're paranoid and feel the need for protection—" Thor suggested.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to him, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? You think I'm incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Jackson, that is not—"

But his warning came too late. Jack was already storming off far from them. Hank gave them a "nice going" look before he rushed off to see where he had gone.

"Jack…"

Jack stopped in his tracks, unable to tell if the voice that had just spoken his name had been in his head or for real. He glanced around, but he didn't see any of the others anywhere. "Hank?" he asked as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

Silence.

"Where are you?" Jack hissed.

"To your left."

Jack looked and there, much to his surprise, he saw the image of Nexus Prime in the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too," the Prime said. "Can we talk for a few minutes?

"Not really."

"Alright, suit yourself. I just thought you would like some questions answered about this whole mess you're in."

"What do you know?"

"Quite a bit I think."

"How'd you find out?"

"I might have overheard a fight happening between Prima and Onyx a moment ago. I thought about it and figured you should know what's up."

Jack hesitated for a while. As much as he didn't want to have anything to do with them right now, he was quite curious as to what he had to say.

"Well?"

"I'll cut to the chase — Onyx Prime was at his end and demanding to know why you. After a brief discussion, Prima did answer his question, and he said other things before we got the chance to ask them."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know, boy."

"Tell me either way."

"Well, he claimed that he and Micronus needed a different advantage. He could have chosen any human with your qualities on the planet, but none of them matched the expectations."

"I'm confused now."

"I know, but if you actually tried to make some contact to ask for yourself, you probably won't be as confused as I am right now."

"After what's been going on lately? I don't think so. I'm not even sure if I can trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me, now am I? If you really want to know something that might make you a little better, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why hide? You're a Prime; you have to power to change just about anything. Well, not reality because there would be major consequences."

"Yeah, I was wondering if there would be any limitations for my abilities," Jack said, tilting his head as if he knew it was obvious.

Nexus shrugged. "What can I say? Even we have boundaries of how mighty we can be. I mean, we're not gods ourselves."

"I think we're getting off track," Jack said.

"Right. Anyways, you could use this ability to go to S.H.I.E.L.D if you like, but Primus knows where they truly are." He glanced at the young Prime. "You could even go back to the Autobots if you like."

"Hold on a second. How will this ability help me go back to my old home? I'm not really a human anymore."

Nexus looked behind him. Jack wondered if anyone was even listening, or if he was looking at the people inside. But there were so many props blocking his view of the interior that he crossed that off. Then the older Prime turned back to him, lowering his voice. "You didn't really hear this from me, but I heard that it wasn't impossible."

"How?"

"It's an easy process. You could just turn back into your normal self and just go on home. If that doesn't make you truly happy, then I don't know what will."

Turn into his old self again? Go home? It sounded like music to his ears. Then again, it almost sounded too good to be true.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. All you have to do is figure out how. Now I better go before the others notice I'm missing. And one more thing — don't wait around for something good to happen. Just try to talk to others once in a while."

"I'll think on that. But thanks for the tip."

"Anytime, kiddo."

And then Nexus was gone.

Jack stood there, glaring at himself in the window with his reflection staring back. His new piece of information burned in his head, Jack thought it over. Being able to become a regular human once more felt like a dream come true. Whether it was true or not, it didn't hurt to test it out.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he felt his body tingling. Peeling his eyelids open to see what had happened, he caught sight of his human form in the glass. At first it didn't seem to register, but he felt the need to know. He glanced down at his hands and let out a choked sob. He was truly human looking again, except his skin was a little darker and his hair was nearly an inch shorter, his face and features were softer.

Too excited to think it over, Jack rushed towards the nearest building and asked to borrow a phone. He managed to dial the number he wanted and put it to his ear. He didn't care if anyone saw how giddy he was. Right now, he was too excited to bother.

"Operator."

"Hey, I need you to get a hold of this number." Jack couldn't wait to hear the others for the first time in a long while.

* * *

"What?" Raf was frustrated that he lost a game again. "That…you're cheating!"

"I am not," Miko laughed.

"You are so cheating."

"Actually, I'm _winning_."

"Right," Raf drawled. He picked up his console and played another round with Miko. They had been playing a game on the TV and, so far, Miko won every one of them.

Ratchet was in his medical bay, cleaning up the mess he made overnight. Every now and then he kept giving small glances every now and then to the children who were caught in their own little world while the others were chatting away on their latest scout mission. No doubt they had gotten use to Jack not being there.

Jack's sudden disappearance had been rough on them, but letting them know where he was and that he was alright left the other four relieved about him. Arcee wasn't a bit happy to know that he had also got in on the secret, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. All she could do now was just be grumpy about it. Possibly grumpier than she already was.

That being said and done, waking up the next three weeks learning about the secret put a weight on his chest, which made it difficult to begin the day like before. He would occasionally glance over to the human area where he would be to help Miko with her work, except now finding Raf there taking over his position.

For the last month the entire team and children were confronted with the fact that Jack was now living in the care of humans that were trained spies and assassins, always working to keep the world safe. The silence used to be a comfort for the medical officer, but now it felt...empty.

The others weren't taking it well either. Raf was sad and upset, spent an hour crying after Arcee had returned from searching for Jack. He was terrified about what could have become of Jack if anything were to have happened to him. Bumblebee seemed to be gloomy whenever the boy's name came up. Bulkhead wasn't sure what to do anymore, especially since Miko had stopped running after them. It was a good thing, but it just didn't seem to be the same after that.

Ratchet was pulled out of his thoughts as a call coming from the terminal. He quickly rushed over to answer it, accidentally knocking his tools from his shelves.

Disregarding the mess, he continued onward and answered the call a little sterner than he'd wanted. "What!" Ratchet barked out and inwardly cringed at his own tone. He didn't mean to snap, but he usually got grumpy when he was embarrassed.

"How are you doing that?" Raf cried out in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I wasn't even _trying_ at that time," Miko laughed again.

 _"…Hey Ratchet, good to hear from you too."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at the monitors. It couldn't be who they thought it was…could it be?

"Jack!" The boy's name was called by Miko and Raf before going on about how much they missed him. Miko exclaimed how upset she was that nothing of interest had happened as of yet, that there was a lack of activity from the Decepticons.

"Seriously dude, nothing exciting at all has happened since you know, the cave-in. We haven't had any run-ins with those MECH guys either," Miko finished with a pout.

Right on the spot, Ratchet could imagine Jack rolling his eyes in annoyance before hearing the boy launched into his usual lecturing stance. His voice was clipped, like something had bothered him. They understood if it was MECH bringing up upset the boy, due to their role in his mother's death.

"Hey partner, how you holding up at your new home?" Arcee asked, a concerned tone leaking in her words.

 _"Eh, I guess it's a fine place. Not much has happened around here. To be honest, I've met some pretty interesting people."_

Arcee answered that with a snort. That she couldn't argue with.

Optimus tilted his head down slightly, just slightly, as he heard the tone and volume in the boy's voice. His shoulders slumped down, as if he was carrying more weight than he usually did. There was sadness in his optics as he looked back up. No one had seen him looking so worn out, new and familiar.

Watching him struggle for several minutes, they were slightly surprised to see him turn around and quietly walk out of the room without acknowledging anyone.

Arcee almost went after him so she could drag him back in to talk to Jack, but she knew why. There was a small hint of guilt in his optics, feeling of remorse that she had felt for failing Jack. She would give him time to compose himself before the call could end. But even half of them knew that he would not come back in time.

 _"Hey, where's Optimus?"_ Jack asked and everyone cringed. They all had a look on their faces, wondering what they were going to tell him.

"He had to go take care of things," Raf answered as quickly as he could.

" _Oh, okay."_ Jack's reply was heavily implied with disappointment and Ratchet narrowed his optics in worry. Something happened, he was sure of it.

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes, with Jack promising to call them again when he got the chance. Everyone chatted away with each other before they returned to what they'd been doing before Jack called, their spirits risen and a new hope shining, all of them jovial to hear that he was still alive and how they couldn't wait to hear from him again, hopefully better.

Ratchet returned to his station while secretly tracking Optimus's location. He found the Autobot leader parked in front of a location he'd had to bridge Arcee to a couple of times before, Jack's old residence. The old Medic sighed before he returned back to his work; he would give Optimus a little more time to work this out for himself.

* * *

Hank noticed Jack's look of displeasure when he came out of the building and aimlessly walked away. He knew that something must have upset him, he was sure of it. So, he slowly approached to see what the matter was. As he was about to speak, he saw the boy turn to him. The older man sucked in a breath when he saw tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at the older man. "Can I stay with you guys tonight? I don't feel like staying at the cave by myself. Please."

Hank didn't know what to say. He only stared at Jack with determination, concern and sadness. This wasn't how he imagined this visit to be. It felt like moments ago that they saw Jack take leave from Front Royal and decided to follow him, only to discover Thor and Arcee in the boy's company. Hank usually chose not to get into personal affairs. In spite of that, he answered, "Of course."

Janet rushed up to them. "You guys have to come quick. We have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

Janet glanced at Jack, and immediately he knew it was bad. "There's a creepy looking space robot on the television screens in every building broadcasting on every channel."


End file.
